Confidential Files: Kurt Hummel
by Niamh-Rain
Summary: Kurt is frustrated, Blaine is oblivious, Sebastian is there, and Sam is all kinds of confused. When you mix this together, and add Kurt's Therapist in sparks are going to fly, and Kurt's claws finally come out. Kurbastian, Hevans endgame. AU after OMW
1. Frustration

_**Title**_: Confidential Files: Kurt Hummel

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Pairing:**_ Kurbastian, Hevans, mentions of Klaine(Not in a good way) and OC/Kurt

_**Summary:**_ Set after the events of On My Way. Kurt is frustrated, Blaine is oblivious, Sebastian is there, and Sam is all kinds of confused. When you mix this together, and add Kurt's Therapist into the mix sparks are going to fly, and Kurt seeks vengeance in his own way.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash: M/M relationship, OC, _**Strong**_ Sexual Content, Strong Language, Drama, Slight Angst, Mentions of Suicide from On My Way, and other things. AU! Anti-Blaine, Anti-Klaine, Anti-Berry, and other glee members that have annoyed me lately!

_**Note: Please understand that this story is graphic in the nature of sex, and Kurt is a lot more straightforward and aggressive especially when he realizes his frustrations. It's not the longest story, about 10 chapters depending on how I break it up. It's practically complete. **_

_**Oh and watch out Blaine lovers because this isn't pretty. **_

_**Frustrations**_

Sitting in the waiting room alone was nerve wracking for Kurt Hummel. His knee was bouncing on its own. No matter how many times he tried to focus on the outdated Vogue magazines, he simply could not swallow the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt had been debating whether to do this for a very long time, but he'd always chickened out before he could make the decision. Now, however things were starting to rush together in a blur, and Kurt was having one hell of a time keeping track of it all. His life was running away from him, and he needed to get a hold of it.

There were only a few months left until Lima was no longer a big part of his life. It had taken a lot of willpower to finally break down, and realize that he needed help. He needed someone – anyone to help him. For so long he had been on his own, and sure his father was amazing. Kurt needed more, he needed someone to listen. No one around him listened to him, ever.

He found the therapist in one of his magazines, the man had moved here from San Francisco, and he was an accredited psychiatrist in many areas. He had been featured in many magazines, and even on a few talk shows. Kurt wondered why someone so famous would come here to backwater Lima, Ohio. None of that mattered to Kurt, the only thing that caught his attention was the small writing underneath the advertisement. He was a volunteer for the Trevor Foundation.

That was what propelled Kurt into picking up the phone, and making an appointment.

Sighing softly, he tossed the outdated magazine to the rest of the reject pile, and stared at the slow moving hands of the clock on the opposite wall.

He looked down at his cell to see an incoming message from Blaine. He shook his head, and switched it off carelessly, and tossed it in his satchel. He adjusted the black and white striped long-sleeve shirt that was tight against his slender frame, and the black skinny jeans topped with a pair of matching ribbed boots. Lately, he'd been wearing all black, and it only reminded Kurt of how he'd been feeling lately.

There was a buzz somewhere in the distance, but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was still trying to keep from running.

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's eyes snapped over to the middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk. He arched a perfect eyebrow inquiringly. "Dr. Jacobs will see you now." She smiled kindly, and he merely nodded as he mechanically stood.

He sighed, and made his way to the inconspicuous wooden door with the metal slide handle. He paused just outside, and glanced over his shoulder at the exit. He could turn around and leave right now, and not have to deal with it.

But, no, Kurt was never one to back down from a challenge. He took in a deep breath as he pushed his way into a large open office that looked more like a living room set at Value City Furniture than a Doctor's office.

He walked with slow, and sure steps, and paused in the middle of the room. The mahogany leather couches were facing one another with nothing in between, and the walls were cedar and off-white. A set of floor to ceiling bookshelves stuffed with books and nick-knacks. There were two other doors on each side of the room.

Clutching his black bag to his chest, he stood there and waited. If this guy didn't hurry then Kurt was going to run for it.

He snapped his teeth together a few times out of habit when there was a soft chuckle from behind him causing Kurt to give a very girly yelp, and whirl around to see the intruder.

"_Oh Prada!_" he gasped holding his chest now.

There was a warm chuckle, and Kurt's bitch face glare came out causing the tall man to hold his hands in defense.

"Hey now, easy, don't kill the doctor with that look," he said flashing a brilliant set of ultra-white teeth.

Good Gaga, this guy was gorgeous! Kurt thought keeping his glare intact. It took him all of five seconds to register the shoulder length light brown hair tied back to the base of his neck. A set of honey brown eyes on a slightly long face. He wasn't nearly as pale as Kurt, and he didn't have that clammy doctor look. He was solidly built with a nice set of shoulders.

He was wearing a gray button down that was casual, but the sleeves rolled to his elbows were not, and the slacks were a couple shades darker.

Maybe Kurt _should_ run. He was gorgeous, and there was no way he could be Doctor Daniel Jacobs.

Kurt's glare lessened slightly. "Not funny."

"I thought so. I love doing that," he confessed shoving his hands into his pockets, and inclining his head. "Have a seat, Kurt right?"

"Yes, Doctor Jacobs?" He stiffly sat down on one end of the couch, and crossed his legs, and arms on instinct.

"That's right. You want something to drink?"

"Diet Coke?" Kurt looked hopeful.

"My addiction," he said disappearing from the room, and returning with two bottles of soda. He sat opposite of Kurt, and crossed his legs in a mirror image of the countertenor.

They were quiet as Kurt sipped at his coke in deep thought.

Dr. Jacobs was merely watching him with a curious expression. "I haven't looked at your file."

Kurt blinked at him. "Why not?"

"I don't like to read emotionless scripts. I prefer the live action version."

"Oh," Kurt placed the drink down on the table beside him. "Where do I start? I've never – really talked to anyone, well there's the student counselor," he pulled a face getting a laugh from the doctor. "_And_ – she's way too close to one of many chronic headaches in my life."

"Sometimes, its best to talk to someone you don't know."

Kurt hummed. "I've thought about it several times, but this is Ohio, and I never felt comfortable talking to anyone."

"What has you here today? Why did you call for an appointment?"

Kurt placed his hands together, and stared at them. "I saw the inscription under the ad, you were a volunteer for the Trevor Foundation."

"_Ah_." He smiled. "Yes, I was, and I still am. Have you ever called the Trevor Hotline, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at the ceiling lights, and shook his head. "No, but I know someone who could have used it," he said sadly.

"Are you talking of the boy who attempted suicide?"

Kurt's heart clenched, and he bowed his head. "David."

Jacobs sat up straighter. "You knew him."

"Very well," Kurt said quietly. "He – my Gaga – if only I had answered one of those calls. I keep telling myself that."

"Calls?"

"Before he did it, he called me so many times, and I never answered. I – I thought staying away from him was a good idea, you know? I thought it would help if I kept away, especially after one of his school buddies saw me with him at Breadstix on Valentine's Day. I was trying to protect him."

"From?"

"Being outed." He shook his head. "I am obvious, I have been obvious since I was a little boy. I've had a lot of shit from Neanderthals in the past. David was once one of those Neanderthals."

Jacobs arched an eyebrow. "Really? He bullied you?"

"Yeah, and then one day I'd had enough. I couldn't fight with my fists, but I can sure make good use of my tongue. It's been my defense for years. I ran after him, and I started yelling at him, I told him that no matter what he does that he wouldn't change me. He threatened to hit me, and I dared him. I said some mean things, and out of nowhere he kissed me." He folded his lips together on instinct. "That's how I found out."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I was shocked, and I couldn't say anything. He ran from the room before I could get myself together. A lot of things escalated, and I ended up leaving the school for a private school that had no tolerance for bullying. It was okay, but it was a gilded cage."

"Gilded cage?"

"Oppressive, and suffocating. I eventually returned to McKinley, and David apologized. He even started walking me to class to keep the hockey players from messing with me. By that time the football team stopped messing with me. I thought that maybe some of the people had changed, and I was hopeful until the day of the prom."

"Prom?"

"Yeah, David was announced Prom King, and I was given Prom Queen."

"Is that bad?"

"It was humiliating."

"What did you do?"

"I accepted it. I wasn't going to let them see me weak. I never had before, and I wasn't going to then."

"You're leaving out a lot of story, aren't you?"

"Most likely. I've never done this before, so I'll probably wind up going back at some point. I didn't see David again until one night at this bar I went to. He looked happy, and I was happy for him. A little shocked, but he was starting to accept himself."

"That's good."

"Yeah, and then Valentine's Day came, and he was leaving me these little cards, and candies. I thought it was from my boyfriend, but it turned out to be David. Someone who has absolutely no experience went out of his way to make the day special. Blaine never did that, although, I can't blame him for that."

"But, you do."

Kurt grimaced, a strange feeling mixing around inside of him. "I – I don't know. After I told David that it wasn't possible, we went our separate ways. Then when he started calling me, I was ignoring him. I didn't want to make him feel bad or make things worse, and then in the end I made them worse. His school found out, and he was distressed. He was a friend, and I didn't help him. I saw him at the hospital, and we talked. I just don't think its enough sometimes."

"Why does it sound to me as if you wanted it to be possible?"

"I don't know, I guess I do have a feeling for him. But, he and I could never be together."

"Why?"

"Too many wounds, and way too much history. Not just because of the bullying, but because I will always be feeling guilty, and so will he. You can't have a relationship revolving around that."

Dr. Jacobs watched the conflicting expressions on Kurt's face. "You seem to have thought it out."

"Yeah, I have. Blaine was my first boyfriend, but I hesitate on ever calling him my first love." He looked away at one of the bookshelves, and concentrated on it.

"Why is that? Who is Blaine?"

"I met him when I went to spy on Dalton's glee club."

"Glee club?"

"Yeah, I'm in the glee club, New Directions."

"Oh, I see."

"We're going to Nationals again this year," Kurt said with a small smile.

"That's great. You guys must be talented."

"Yeah, we are."

"So, you went to spy on the other glee club? That's kind of against the rules isn't it?" Dr. Jacobs asked with a teasing smile.

Kurt twitched. "Yes, well, I wasn't going to report back. I was really there casing out the place in case I needed more options. The bullying was escalating, and I met him on the staircase. He was adorable, and a great friend."

"And boyfriend?"

"No," Kurt said and then yelped as he slapped his hand to his mouth causing the doctor to smile. "Oh my Gaga! I've never said that before."

"That's how you felt. It needed to be said."

Kurt's heart pounded, and he breathed slowly through his nose. "Blaine is great –_ really_."

"Why are you trying to convince me?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I – he's wonderful, and sweet-"

"But?"

"I don't feel anything anymore. Not since-" he closed his eyes. "Not since _that_ night."

"What night?"

"Outside of the bar, Blaine had been drinking, and dancing with some guy who made it very clear that he wanted Blaine, and Blaine did nothing to make him back off. Then we get outside, and I'm trying to get him into my car, and he comes onto me. He wants me to have sex with him in the back seat of the car because its spontaneous." He shuddered at the thought. "Everything I had ever felt for him disappeared that night."

"He assaulted you."

"Hm."

"You didn't give in."

"Not that day," Kurt confessed quietly.

Dr. Jacobs tilted his head forward. "You gave into him?"

"Yeah because I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid of being alone again." Kurt shook his head. "Not to mention Blaine has all my friends on his side. Whenever we fight they all look at me like I'm the one who started it, and – I – I am always the one pushed aside. Even in glee, where I'm supposed to feel my best. I'm pushed aside in favor of Blaine, Finn, or Rachel 'idiot' Berry. They always make me feel inferior in someway, and its driving me crazy, and I'm wearing a lot of black lately, which usually washes me out so I don't wear it well. I'm feeling horrible, and I hate how I'm feeling like I want to just give up, and quit glee. I want to quit it all, and just leave to New York, but I can't do that because then I'm the bad guy."

"Why would you be the bad guy? You seem to be struggling with a lot."

"They don't care!" Kurt laughed. "Oh, but if they have a problem, I'm their go-to gay friend. I make everything better. Hell, they had no idea that my life was being threatened last year, and my step-brother didn't do a damn thing when he saw it. Hell, my step-brother used to be one of the bullies."

"Threatened?"

"Yeah," Kurt bit his lip. "Someone threatened to kill me."

Dr. Jacobs sat up straight. "Kurt that's a very serious threat."

"I know, and its why I left for Dalton." Kurt sighed. "_See_, that's why David and I could never work," he waved his hand nonchalantly between them. "He will forever feel guilty, and he'll always be watching his words. Always cringe when he thinks that he's done something wrong. He's nothing but a teddy bear now."

"Why didn't you tell me that he threatened you?"

Kurt brought his shoulders forward, and bit his lip. "I wanted to protect him."

"From me?"

"From everyone. No one knows about the kiss except for Blaine. Before all of that happened, no one knew he was out, and I wasn't going to out him. He was scared that I would."

"You did," Dr. Jacobs replied causing Kurt to jerk.

"_What_?"

"You told someone, Blaine."

The look of horror etched across Kurt's face. "I did, didn't I?"

"Mhmm."

Kurt placed his elbow on his knee, and balanced his chin on the palm of his hand.

"But, its okay."

"How is it okay? I never realized-"

"You didn't realize it. You were scared, and you went to the first person you knew would understand." Dr. Jacobs smiled encouragingly. "There's nothing wrong with going with someone you trust for help."

"I barely knew Blaine. I feel so stupid. No wonder David felt threatened. I told a complete stranger. I always said I was one of the best people to keep secrets. I never even told anyone about Sam."

"Sam?"

"Friend of mine. His parents lost their jobs, and then the house. I was helping him out." He looked away as he said this. "I'd take food and clothes over to them a few times a week."

"Ah."

It went completely silent, and Kurt was trying his hardest to sort out his thoughts. They were all muddled together, and he felt like he was losing control.

"How do you feel?"

"Don't know." He checked his watch. "Hour is almost up."

"S'okay, I can keep going. I have nowhere to be. You are my last client."

"I don't really know what to say right now."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Kurt asked picking his diet coke up. It was kind of warm, but it helped clear his throat a little.

"Interests? Your friends? Tell me something."

"Interests? Singing, dancing, fashion, designing, Broadway musicals, rebuilding cars, and makeovers. Friends? Mostly the glee club. I don't think I have a best friend anymore. I guess I could count Tina or maybe Mercedes. But that's a hard one. I'd say David was my real friend these days."

"Family?"

"My dad who is probably the greatest father in the world. I was very lucky with that."

"He accepts you?"

"Without a doubt," Kurt laughed weakly. "When Mr. Schuester tried to deny my right at trying out for a solo dad fought to give it to me."

"Why was he denying you the right?"

"It's supposed to be sung by a woman, but I love Defying Gravity. I have been singing that song ever since I first heard it."

Dr. Jacobs arched an eyebrow. "Wicked fan?"

"The biggest," Kurt said feeling his smile gain strength. "But, I botched the try out."

"Why?"

"Dad received a nasty crank call, and I didn't want to embarrass him further by singing a song meant for a woman. So I purposely blew it, and gave it to Rachel."

"Ouch."

"Dad has always been my biggest fan."

"He sounds wonderful."

Kurt looked at him. "Yeah, Congressman Burt Hummel," he chirped causing Dr. Jacobs' eyes to widen.

"You're his son?"

"Yes, he's my dad."

"Wow, and you know I did vote for him right?"

Kurt laughed. "I think even conservatives voted for him."

"He talks a lot about his son, and it was inspiring. He has already helped a lot of parents and teenagers. He's sensible, and yet he's average enough to appeal to everyone. I wondered if you were somehow related to him when I saw your name on my desk. What are your plans when you graduate?"

"Move to New York, hopefully be accepted into NYADA. I have an audition coming up soon."

"That's great. NYADA is one of the most prestigious performing arts school in America."

"I know, and I'm terribly nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I've kept you twenty minutes over what I paid for," Kurt said sliding to the edge of the couch.

"It's fine. Are you coming back?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, I think I will."

"Good because I was going to recommend that you do. I think we should get you in here Friday same time?"

Nodding, Kurt stood, and stretched. "Yeah, that'll work. Thank you, Dr. Jacobs."

Dr. Jacobs stood, and they shook hands. "It was very nice meeting you, Kurt. Next time, don't be so uncomfortable."

Kurt registered the strong grip of the man's hands, and laughed hesitantly. "I'll try not to be. I'm just so used to dealing with everything on my own, and I think I've done a good job of it so far."

"I think so to, but sometimes you need someone else to hear it."

"Yeah, I think I do."


	2. Release

_**I will post each chapter as soon as I get them cleaned up as best as I can.  
**_

_**Warning: Rage and Smut abound!**_

_**Release**_

"You seem in a hurry?"

It was Friday, and Kurt was doing his best to get to his locker, and out the door before Blaine Anderson could confront him. They'd been rather distant lately, but Kurt couldn't help but encourage the distance a little. After his revelation in Dr. Jacob's office, Kurt realized several things, which he was going to talk about with the man today.

Blaine however discovered him, and Kurt flashed him his perfect smile. "I have an appointment today. So, I'm in a hurry, and I really want to get there."

"Appointment? Who with?" he asked with a frown.

"I've decided with all the things that has happened with David, and other stuff that I really need someone impartial to talk to. So, I made a therapist appointment."

Blaine looked down. "Oh, I see. Are you sure you need one though? I mean what would people think?"

Kurt's teeth clenched together. What would people think? He thought in shock. No, 'are you okay? How are you feeling?' "I'm doing this for myself, Blaine."

"I know, and I understand. But, you can talk about things with me. I can be your personal therapist," he said with a teasing smile. "You know I always help you."

_He does?_ Kurt's mind chimed in again. "I know you do, sweetie, and I am ever so grateful. I just want someone who doesn't know me to listen. I'll call you tonight." He didn't even think of hugging Blaine as he veered around the shorter boy.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!"

Kurt waved a hand over his head as he reached his Navigator. He was a little annoyed with Blaine, and about how he really didn't seem all that concerned with Kurt's well being. All he cared about was how it would look.

He shook his head, and drove out of the lot. He headed into town where the small discreet office building sat on the corner of the business district.

He checked himself in the mirror, and frowned. He had unconsciously chosen black again. A black turtleneck, a charcoal overlay, and a pair of black leggins that went down inside his black knee high boots. He was wearing a black beret as well. He looked like he was dressing for a funeral.

Huffing, he made his way through the small office to see that it was empty except for the same woman sitting behind her desk. She smiled.

"Go right on in."

Kurt nodded as he moved passed her. He wasn't so nervous anymore as he swept through the room to see Dr. Jacobs going through a few books on a shelf.

"Good afternoon, Kurt," he said without turning. "I'll be one second. I was hunting something for one of my earlier clients."

Kurt said nothing as he took his seat, and noticed the coke sitting on the table.

"Ah, here it is." He disappeared into what was most probably his actual office before coming out, and taking his seat. "How are you doing today?"

"Eh," Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"That bad?"

"Annoyed more like."

"Want to talk about it?"

Kurt huffed again. "It's nothing important. Just validating everything we talked about Monday," he admitted.

"Oh? Which part? We talked about a lot of things."

"My slip about Blaine not being a very good boyfriend. I was getting my things from my locker when he asks where I'm going. I told him I have an appointment to see a therapist, but instead of asking me if I'm alright or any of the usual concerns, he worries about what people will think about me seeing a therapist."

Dr. Jacobs arched an eyebrow. "Wow."

"He's always been like that, but I haven't really noticed until I actually said everything Monday. Now, I'm noticing everything that's wrong. I don't even mean the little things," he insisted. "The little stuff I can handle. Also the fact that he doesn't even seem concerned about David, and I know its not his fault really, but even Sebastian the little prick of the year was concerned, and he apologized! Blaine pretty much – stands there like a statute."

"Sebastian? Now there's a new name."

"He's the gay who picks on gays for being too gay. Does that make sense?"

"In a nutshell. Where does he fit into all this?"

"Sebastian was the one who was dancing with Blaine that night at the club. Sebastian was the one who I kept butting heads with, and he was really mean to David at one point." He shook his head. "However, even he apologized, and it was a real apology. Blaine has never truly apologized for anything. I'm seeing that now, and I don't like it." He had his legs crossed over his knee, and his hands folded in his lap. "I don't like what I'm seeing."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. He's got one more year of school left, and I'm going to be gone soon. I guess I'm just waiting for him to say its over."

"You think he will? Do you want it to be over?"

Kurt bit down on his lip. "I do want it to be over with. I'm waiting for him to say it because I don't want to be pegged as the bad guy. I don't want them seeing me breaking his heart. So, I guess I'm just waiting."

Dr. Jacobs draped his arms over his legs, and leaned forward. "Why?"

"Why what?" Gaga, Kurt thought inwardly. Dr. Jacobs had some gorgeous eyes. He was wearing a light blue crisp button down with very thin vertical silver pinstripes with darker blue slacks.

"Why are you making yourself miserable by waiting around for him to break it?"

"I guess I'm taking the easy way out."

"Are you? It sounds a little hard to me."

"I'm stronger than Blaine," Kurt said without conceit. "Much stronger than he will ever be. Sure, he was beat up once at a Sadie Hawkin's dance, and yeah I feel sympathy for that. However, he was never bullied or terrorized from the time he was a small child. My voice is a bigger factor in all this than me being gay. I didn't even come out until I was sixteen, and a friend of mine busted my windows because I wouldn't go out with her."

"Your voice? What's wrong with it?"

"It's too high for a guy."

"Sounds fine to me."

"I love my voice, especially now. It's a gift, but at one time it was a curse." He looked away. "When all this goes down, and Blaine and I are finally apart, I will be blamed anyway. I am simply trying to make it a little less hard on myself. They'll believe that I did something, and that I wasn't good enough for Blaine. He has all my friends convinced that he's Alexander McQueen's gift to the world. That's why when you asked me if I had friends, I told you I really don't know anymore."

"Does that bother you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. Aside from Tina, Sam, and Mercedes every single one of them have at one point either dumped slushies on me or threw me in the dumpsters. Well, Mike never did that, but he's never really spoken to me either. He's Tina's boyfriend. I guess Artie could be a friend, but not lately. He's become a little too full of himself after West Side Story." He made a face. "Things have changed, and I think I'm growing out of everyone here. _Oh!_ And to top it all off, Mercedes is dating one of the guys who used to beat the shit out of me, and throw slushies at us all. She's stringing Sam along because its making her popular, and Sam doesn't need that shit!"

"Have you talked to her?"

Kurt snorted elegantly. "Yeah right. Other than glee class or a bit of gossip she doesn't talk to me anymore. If there's something interesting in my life, you bet your ass she wants to buddy up. However, when its all quiet she's nowhere to be found. All these ties are going to end soon, and I can't wait. I need to hold on a little longer."

"What are you so upset about then?"

"Glee used to be my outlet. It was the only thing I had after school for a very long time. Now, it's becoming a chore. I'm getting tired of it, and I don't mean the fact that unless we're Finn, Blaine, or Rachel we're shoved in the background. I'm tired of everything, and I'm starting to hate it."

"When did the hate start?"

"I think when Blaine transferred from Dalton. I was excited at first, and I wanted him to stand out because he's a wonderful performer, but I feel that him being at McKinley is only making us worse as a couple. I'm considered a countertenor so I realize that there's a lot of music that might not fit with that, however, my vocal range is everywhere. I can go low, and I can go very high without shattering glass. I can also level out. The sad thing is there are so many talented people in that group. I'm not speaking for only myself. There's Tina, Santana who is the devil in disguise, and then there's Quinn who sounds like an angel. We have Artie who can cover just about anything in the male genre from rap to rock. Then we have Sam a little on the country side. There is so much, and Mr. Schuester is letting it all go to waste."

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. His eyes had fluttered closed, and a sad smile replaced his frown.

"Then we have Noah who is as bad ass as you can get, and much stronger in vocals than Finn could ever be. We have a new guy, Joe, and I've only heard him a couple of times. Then there's Mercedes who can easily compete with all the lovely ladies of soul."

"Sounds like a mixed group."

"It is, and yet its Rachel, Finn, and Blaine _every_ single time. Before Blaine it was Rachel and Finn, and they cost us Nationals last year because they decided it was a perfect time to make up, and make-out on stage in front of the whole auditorium."

"Sounds like this teacher has absolutely no control over his students."

Laughing darkly, Kurt took another drink of coke. "You just said a mouthful. It's no longer fun. The only reason I'm still there is because of Nationals. I want to go, and I want to add it to my college applications in case I don't get into NYADA. If it wasn't for that I would likely quit."

A long silence followed as Kurt closed his eyes.

Dr. Jacobs merely watched the young man in front of him feeling a lot of sympathy, and at the same time intrigue.

"It seems to me you have nowhere else to go to be yourself, and have fun."

"Yeah, and its slowly driving me crazy I guess. I'm so antsy to get out, and I'm so scared that I'm going to blow my NYADA audition, and with all this stuff going on around me." He shook his head. "I feel like I'm being backed into a corner, and I don't like corners."

"What will you do if you don't make it into NYADA?"

"I don't know," Kurt confessed weakly. "That's always been my dream was to be on Broadway. It just seems that everything I do gets sabotaged by those who call me friends."

"Like?"

"The school election for one." He shook his head ruefully. "I was running for class President, and Rachel stuffed the ballot box getting me disqualified. She thought she was trying to help me, and almost got me suspended. Also, when I was interested in Blaine, and she knew it, she took advantage of that too. She knew I liked him, and yet she went after him, and he went after her."

"I thought he was gay?" Dr. Jacobs asked sitting ramrod straight.

"One of his identity crisis moments, I suppose. I admit, I had one myself, but he did that about two hours after I confessed my feelings for him. That really made me feel like shit."

"Why did you keep going after him then?" Dr. Jacobs asked slowly trying to relax.

"I figured it would be worth it in the end, and now I realize I was wrong. It wasn't worth it. All these things I notice are coupling together, and forming one massive meteor, and I'm scared about what happens when it finally explodes."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I told you my tongue is used for defense right?"

Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "Yes, I remember that."

"I'm afraid I'll say something that I will never be able to take back."

"If you'll never see them again why would it matter?"

Kurt lifted his chin slightly, and turned his head. "_I'm_ better than that. I'm not some child who constantly sulks when he doesn't get his way, and I most certainly do not want to explode, and let them all see exactly how bad they've made me feel. I don't ever want them to know. I wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction."

Dr. Jacobs was impressed. His question could have been answered in a lot of different ways, but he had not considered Kurt answering it in that way.

"That's why you're here."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. So, I don't explode, and so when I do get out of this backwater state I can leave all this mess behind, and they will never know that they almost got to me."

"Very logical of you. I'll help you get rid of that meteor in every way I can. You're already off to a good start. You've realized that they _could_ cause this to happen, and you are seeking to rectify it. Not many can get so far using their own minds."

"I've always had to be one step ahead of everyone around me."

"You have a lot of strength, Kurt. I am very impressed."

"I have a lot of weaknesses to." He studied his nails idly.

"Yes, but you overcome them one by one. You don't let anyone stop you. I've had two sessions with you, and I am already impressed. I want to ask, have you ever thought of hurting yourself? Or taking your life like that boy?"

Kurt frowned. "No," he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"It would kill my dad," he said quietly. "I would never put my father through that. However, let's say that my father did not survive his heart attack, then I would have to say that all bets were off, except the hurting thing. I couldn't possibly mar my skin in such a way."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled softly. "Impressive. You are being honest."

"I am, why not? I want it all out so I can leave it behind. I mean to go through life like I did without having a dad like I do? Good Gaga, I'd be a mess. I consider myself so very lucky every day. There were times when dad didn't understand, but he didn't stop trying. He always let me be myself. My home was my safe-haven. It was a place where no one could hurt me."

"That's the way a home should be."

When Kurt left Dr. Jacob's office, he felt lighter in the chest, and his shoulders were a bit more relaxed. It kind of felt good getting all that stuff out of him. It was like he'd been poisoned, and now he had an antidote. His eyes were seeing with a certain type of clarity that he hadn't had in a long time.

It was Friday night, and Kurt wondered what to do as he pulled into the empty house. Everyone was gone for the weekend. His dad and Carole were in DC, and Finn was likely off with Rachel, and as for Sam? Kurt wouldn't know. He hadn't talked to the boy all that much. If Mercedes wasn't leading poor Sam on then Blaine was always around, and he seemed to drive a big wedge between them.

He threw his ringing phone onto the bed, and stepped into his walk-in closet. _Hmm_, he wanted to do something, and do something fun.

Dr. Jacobs made a very good point that Kurt no longer had an outlet in glee, and so he would have to find another outlet.

Rifling through his closet, he took off a few things, and stretched them across the bed as he headed for the shower.

Two hours later he smirked, and twirled in the mirror, his hand running along his hip bone as he inspected his clothes.

He was wearing crimson leather skin tight pants, and a shimmery black short-sleeved shirt fit his form to perfection. He topped it off with ankle cut boots underneath the trousers, and a black belt entwined with the same red as his pants.

His hair was wildly messy, and his eyes were glowing from the black kohl he'd applied a few minutes ago. He left his phone on the bed as he took out of the house in confident strides.

Scandals was packed when Kurt finally found a spot across the street. He checked for his phony ID, and headed over to where the same bear Kurt had seen that first time was sitting and carelessly checking IDs.

He tried not to blush when various men raked their eyes over him, and a couple whistled appreciatively. The man at the door recognized him, and nodded without even checking the ID. Loud earsplitting Whitney Houston played across the smoky bar as men laughed, talked, and cheered at one another. A few of them were hooking up in various corners.

Kurt headed straight for the bar, and slid on. "Heineken please," he told the bartender casually. Kurt tipped him a couple dollars when it was brought to him.

"Thank you, lovely."

Kurt winked, and swiveled around to watch all the people dancing. He brought the bottle to his lips, and took a big gulp. His body relaxed against the bar, and he turned down many men who asked to dance.

It was really flattering, but he wasn't all that comfortable yet to accept an invitation. He was focusing on a rather interesting couple between the folds of dancers when a seductive voice whispered into his ear.

"Hi there new guy,"

Kurt flinched, and his eyes widened when he recognized the voice. He snapped his neck to the side, and Sebastian Smythe gasped when he found himself staring at Kurt.

"Hummel?"

Kurt pursed his lips. Sebastian Smythe did not just try and come onto him. _No fucking way_. He arched a perfect eyebrow without saying anything as he brought the green bottle to his lips, and took a big gulp.

Sebastian was rapidly blinking, and his eyes flickered in lust when he saw Kurt's lips wrap around the tip of the Heineken bottle.

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Drinking and watching." He turned back to the crowd, and sighed as he lost sight of the only interesting couple in the bar.

"I see, and where is Blaine?"

"No idea."

"Ooh, trouble in paradise?"

"I'll pay you a hundred bucks to sleep with him," he snarked and chuckled at the _'what the fuck?_' expression on Sebastian's face.

"What?"

"Take him, have him, fuck him, or do whatever you want to do."

"_Wha_ – Hummel? Are you drunk?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "This is my only drink, Sebastian, and unlike Blaine I _can_ hold my liquor to an extent." He placed his drink down, and hopped off the stool, and grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Come on, dance with me."

Sebastian didn't protest. Conveniently, Lady Gaga started playing, and Sebastian groaned when Kurt began to move very dirty against him. Quickly, he latched onto those sinister hips, and moved in perfect motion.

Kurt allowed the music to swallow him as he ground against Sebastian.

"_Fuck-_" Sebastian hissed when Kurt's ass ran right over his rock hard cock. Somehow, Kurt managed a standing up lap dance, and was practically dry fucking him on the dance floor. He couldn't believe it – he thought Kurt was a prissy prude, but _oh – fuck!_ There was no way, and when he did _that_, Sebastian realized he had chosen the wrong boy to make a move on.

Song after song blended together, but Kurt and Sebastian hardly noticed as they moved with one another, and Sebastian decided to take a dare by biting down on Kurt's neck when his ass was pushed against Sebastian's dick again.

Kurt moaned, and let his head fall to the side while hands ran up his shirt holding his slim flat waist. He rolled his hips into Sebastian's crotch, and shuddered as that very experienced tongue slid along his neck to his ear. Sebastian's fingers entwined into his hair as Kurt's head fell back and tilted to side. Sebastian flooded kisses into Kurt's open mouth.

Indulgently, Kurt kissed back furiously, his tongue sliding and moving in tandem Sebastian's. Shifting, Kurt turned around and pressed his chest to Sebastian's, and tilted his head to get a better position.

"Car. Now," Kurt hissed dangerously.

"Good God, Hummel – where did the real you go?"

"He's right here. He's been hiding underneath hair gel for too fucking long," Kurt growled looping one finger into Sebastian's jeans, and leading him through the dance floor to the door.

"Is that right?" Sebastian asked grabbing Kurt around the waist, and hanging onto him as they slipped out the door.

"Mhmm... I was looking for you."

"Were you now?" Sebastian smirked. "And why is that? I thought you hated me?"

"I do hate you – _actually_ – no I don't." Kurt led them across the street where his car was parked behind a garage wall. He opened the door, and pushed Sebastian into the back. He crawled on top, and started to furiously kiss boy with an intensity.

"What's that mean?"

"You bring my bitch back!"

"Do I?"

"Mhmm." He slammed his mouth onto Sebastian's, and forced his lips open, and they fought for control as each article of clothing fell to the floor of the car.

Sebastian sat up, and gripped Kurt's tight ass, and bit him on the neck as the boy moaned loudly. He bit needlessly onto the skin, and dragged his teeth down the slim, but very well defined chest. He tugged at the buttons on the leather pants.

He flipped them until Kurt was on his back, and he yanked the pants the rest of the way off. He whipped a condom out along with a small bottle of lube he always kept on hand. He hissed when Kurt ran his finger nails as sharply as he could down Sebastian's chest.

"You want it that way?" he growled roughly.

Kurt glared. "What do you think?"

"Dapper boy not doing it for you?"

"_Hardly_," he sneered pulling Sebastian's cock out, and instantly swallowing it.

Sebastian cursed as his hips bucked. _Oh fuck!_ Hummel's mouth was a mouth of the Gods. "Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ! You've been deprived haven't you? _Uhhhh!_" Kurt did something with his tongue, causing Sebastian's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

Sebastian slathered the lubricant onto his fingers, and began to play with Kurt's entrance, and stared at the roof of the car as he felt the tight heat resist his fingers. _Oh, this was not only going to be good, but it was going to be steaming._ Had Blaine been this fucking horrible? Jesus, no fucking wonder Kurt was so angry.

He very nearly came in Kurt's mouth if he hadn't pulled him back by his hair and crushed their lips together in a slobbery desperation to tone down the building throb. That mouth was evil – _so fucking evil_.

He slipped a second finger into Kurt's opening, and shuddered when a melodic groan poured into his mouth. Kurt squirmed against his fingers. "_Come on, Sebastian-_" He taunted making Sebastian snap his teeth along the edges of Kurt's swollen lips.

A third finger slid in, and Kurt threw his head back, and started rocking against them. His eyes were heavy with lust, and they shined in the darkness so bright and intense.

Kurt took the lube and poured it onto his hand before stroking Sebastian's cock with it, and enjoying the sounds as he spread himself for Sebastian.

"Being a whore tonight?" A fucking hot whore! Sebastian thought in distress at the wanton bitch look on Kurt's face.

"_Yes,_" Kurt said shamelessly. "Now fuck me, and _don't_ go easy."

"You got it." He slipped into Kurt without being easy, and hissed as the heat took over, and the tight snappy skin suffocating his dick. Kurt's screams sent chills down his spine, as he took leverage from Kurt's very limber legs, and went all out. Usually, he was forced to go slow and easy, and be delicate of their bodies whether they were bigger than him or not. But Kurt – _oh Jesus!_ Kurt was – _dammit,_ Sebastian couldn't even get a coherent thought as he pounded in Kurt who was growling at him _not_ to stop.

"_Aaaahhh!_" Kurt took all the pressure, took the pounding, and force. He loved it, and he couldn't stop it as he dug his fingers into Sebastian's knotted biceps. He allowed his body to open up, and he felt absolutely shame. It was no wonder Sebastian liked fucking without relationship ties. He understood it so well now.

Kurt rose up, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and forced him into a sitting position as he rode his once enemy with a fury he'd never felt.

Sebastian was becoming as loud as him, and he loved making the sex addict lose control as he impaled himself repeatedly on Sebastian's member.

"Damn you!" Sebastian's teeth clenched as forced his orgasm back.

"That's right, I'm fucking you now," Kurt teased darkly. "I'm fucking you behind Blaine's back, and I don't give a shit."

"And here I thought you were a prude."

"Not a prude, only frustrated."

"Very, and you're taking it out on my dick!"

"You're not really sorry about that are you?" Kurt asked slowly down purposely.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not one bit."

Kurt moved in a slow rhythm so that Sebastian could gain control before came, and Sebastian was thankful as he began to work kisses along Kurt's chest and neck. Precome oozed from Kurt's swollen dick, stating just how hard it was.

"How fucking long have you gone?"

"Too long, and even when it does happen it sucks," Kurt growled. "Almost puts me off."

"Jesus, and it'll take more than a hundred to get me to fuck him for you!" Sebastian's eyes rolled as he held onto Kurt's beautiful Godly ass. Seeing such a beautiful sight of Kurt losing control, and riding him was a sight worth a million dollars. "So – you looked for me?"

"Uh huh, I didn't know I was looking for you until you found me though," Kurt panted as he wiggled experimentally.

"Shit! Fuck – ah – you – holy shit not many do _that_."

"Feels good," Kurt purred lolling his head back as Sebastian's teeth grazed along his Adam's apple. "_Sooo_ good, and all that anger and frustration-" he laughed weakly.

"Okay, I am calm-" Sebastian was ashamed he had to admit that he was about to lose it, and that Kurt Hummel of all people was making him lose it.

"Good boy."

"Fuck you!"

"You are sweetheart," Kurt purred sweetly as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, and pounded up and down faster and harder than before. "I've got the stamina of a dancer, I can go _on and on and on_." His eyes went impossibly wide, and Sebastian's head leaned against the glass of the car. "You see – Blaine likes it easy and quick. We've been fucking since October, and he's not gone over ten minutes."

"_Lame..._"

"So if I'm a whore for one fucking night then so be it," Kurt breathed against his mouth. "I have needs too."

Sebastian agreed to that.

"Not to mention, he always _begs me_ to fuck him. Which I don't mind because his idea of fucking is comparable to a dentist visit." He slammed down harder causing Sebastian's eyes to lose sight for briefest of seconds.

Once again he had to bite down on control.

"God dammit, get on your stomach!" Sebastian ordered grabbing the boy roughly and turning him over.

Kurt lay in an arched position with his ass in the air, pale with a little redness between the cheeks. Sebastian glared at the sexy sight as he moved between those long smooth legs. Kurt's opening was blistered red and pulsating. Pouring more lube onto the both of them, Sebastian slammed in causing Kurt's head to snap back in a loud whimper.

"By the time I'm done with you Pretty Boy, you won't even remember his name."

Kurt screamed when his body was filled, and his prostate assaulted. "Who?"

Sebastian grinned, and never answered as he took Kurt until his cum spilled out over the leather seats. He just kept coming, and he hardened again soon after when Sebastian teased his nipples.

Twice he came, and an hour later before Kurt let Sebastian come, and it was intense. So much build up, so much stamina – Kurt was unbelievable!

Sebastian shakily fell back against the door as sweat poured from his face and hair, and Kurt lay there between his legs with his head on Sebastian's thigh.

Never before – never – _seriously_.

He had to switch condoms a total of twice because one had busted, and although he trusted Kurt to be clean considering he'd only ever been with Blaine, he knew Kurt would not trust him. Who would?

"So – _what_ the fuck is going on, Kurt?" Using Hummel simply didn't sound right after fucking the boy's brains out. In fact, his own brain had nearly turned to mush.

"Everything and nothing."

"Huh?"

"Blaine's thoughtlessness."

"Explain."

"David."

Sebastian winced. "Bear cub."

"Hm... he didn't even care. You actually cared."

"I'm not that fuckin' heartless, Jesus Christ."

"I decided to talk to a therapist about all the shit, and you know what Blaine said when I told him?"

Sebastian was afraid to know.

"What would people think? Not – are you okay? Not any of that shit, and then I started remembering small things he did to piss me off. How he stole bits and pieces of my personality, and turned me into some half-shell." Kurt sat up, and looked at Sebastian with dead looking eyes. "I blame him for not answering David's calls."

"What do you mean?"

"The old me would have answered, but he changed me. He turned me into something that I wasn't, and I hated you because you turned me back into me. I snarked and bitched and hated on you because that's who I am. I don't do that around Blaine – _ever_. He put a stop to me speaking out, and speaking up. I am realizing all of this, and it's pissed me off to no end. Realizing how fucking stupid I was, and I should have given David a chance. If I had given him a chance things would have been different. I could have stopped what almost happened!"

"That is not your fault," Sebastian assured.

"Yes, it is. I didn't answer his calls because I was afraid. I was afraid because Valentine's Day I felt something for him, but I got scared for him because his asshole friend caught us. I'm obviously gay – no shit. So I figured if I stayed away he wouldn't be outed. It didn't help because he got outed anyway and I feel responsible, and I shouldn't, but I do, and I'm babbling, and now I'm wearing black like I'm going to a funeral. Blaine Anderson is ruining everything, and I can't wait to get out of here. I'm going to nail that fucking NYADA audition if it kills me." His eyes went from empty to fiery, and Sebastian stared at the spark a little entranced.

"Okay then." Sebastian didn't know what else to say. He had just gotten the fuck of his life from the least likely guy, and the hottest. He had learned a very good lesson that night, never ever judge someone on first appearance because deception was a hard learned lesson, and Kurt as wholesome as he acted, and as perfect and prissy as he was could be deceptive.

Kurt kissed Sebastian on the cheek, and went for his satchel. "Thank you," he muttered.

Sebastian could only stare as Kurt pulled out comfortable clothes wrapped in cling wrap. Soon, his beautiful body was hidden behind a pair of drawstring pants, and a t-shirt.

Sebastian twitched as he lay there naked watching the boy between his legs. "You safe to drive home?"

"Course I am. I wasn't drunk," he assured. "I learned to build up a tolerance when April Rhodes got a hold of me."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "I've heard of her, she's some new Broadway star?"

"Mhmm, she's a drunk, and taught me how to drink – after I threw up on my school counselors shoes."

Sebastian snorted. "Really?"

"Uh huh, but that was after one week straight of drinking wine every day. She taught me how to mix drinks, throw back shots, and even hide alcohol in places you wouldn't believe."

"An experience of a lifetime."

"Indeed."

Kurt cleaned the come stained seat as well as he could for now. He'd have to take it to the car wash tomorrow. The smell of sweat and sex was mixed in the air.

"So, you don't hate me?"

Kurt looked over at Sebastian. "No."

"Okay." He snatched his boxers from the floor board, and proceeded to get dressed. He was still really light headed and woozy. His legs were shaking, and he wasn't entirely sure if he could actually stand without stumbling. "Give me your phone. I need to make sure you don't kill yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't have it on me." He did however fish into Sebastian's pockets, and pulled his out. "I left it on the bed, ringing," he added programming his number into the phone.

"Good way to get rid of the Hobbit. Why don't you get rid of him?"

He handed the phone back, and shook his head. "He has to break it with me. He has turned all my friends against me, and even my step-brother. If I break it off, they'll come after me. I don't want that confrontation because then I'll say things that I can never take back. I'm better than that, and I won't give them the satisfaction." He repeated his words from earlier, but with a little more bite. "That's why _I_ destroyed the tape of the rock salt incident."

Sebastian blinked in shock. "You did it?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

Sebastian left about twenty minutes later, but not before looking back a few times as Kurt slid into the driver's seat of his car.

Kurt was sleepy by the time he pulled into the Hummel-Hudson Household. He saw a light on in the living room. He sat in the drive for the longest time. He could smell the come in the air, and chuckled quietly as he realized what he'd done. He wasn't even ashamed of it, his chuckle got louder as he opened the door, and slid out shakily.

Oh, his body was going to pay for it tomorrow. He grimaced as he limped to the house, aware of his sorry wrinkled state, and screwed up hair. His eye liner was running, and he was still giggling to himself as he shoved the key in the door, and opened.

He noticed the clock on the wall saying three o' clock. He'd been in the back of his car for three hours?

"What the – Kurt!" Sam was standing there half-dressed, and Gaga did he look sexy. "What the – what happened to you?"

Kurt grinned lazily. "Nothing, went out and had a good time."

"Uh – what-?" Sam frowned. "Kurt?"

"I'm tired, very tired."

"You – smell like sweat."

"I was dancing," he lied easily. "Good night, Sam."

"Wait! Kurt!"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at Sam who was still gawking at him.

"Blaine was here."

"So?"

"I told him I didn't know where you were."

"Okay, and that was the truth."

"Where were you?"

"You're not my dad, Sam. Good night." He disappeared downstairs leaving Sam looking a little hurt. He hated to do that to the adorable boy, but Kurt wasn't happy with him either. He was going to sever all ties with everyone in Lima – well everyone, but his father, and maybe Sebastian.

Sebastian wasn't so bad, especially in bed.


	3. Sweet Revenge

_**Sweet Revenge**_

"Kurt!"

"_Nngh_." Whatever was shaking him needed to stop.

"Kurt!"

The voice was irritating, and Kurt turned over away from the sound, and snuggled further into the blankets.

"_Kurrrtt!_" A very irritating whine caused Kurt's head to pop out from under his pillow, and through sleep filled eyes he saw his nightmare staring back at him.

"Go _'way,_" he plopped his head back down, and arched his back as the pain from last night caught up to him. "_Owe..._"

The bed sunk causing Kurt to glower in his pillow as he fought down the urge to scream.

"I'll wait then," Blaine Anderson's voice said through his foggy brain.

Kurt closed his eyes, and slowly sank back into the bed when something started to buzz underneath him. _What the fuck now?_ He thought running his hand around the bed, and causing the trespasser into his room to yelp childishly with his fingers hit thighs.

Finally, his fingers wrapped around the offending irritation, and he brought it to his face as he raised his head again. He was doing well ignoring the gel-boy beside him as he hit the message, and snorted.

_**From Unknown Number: How's your ass feel?**_

Kurt stifled a yawn, and turned over onto his back only to squeal in pain as he composed a reply.

_**To CW Hair: It's my spine I'm worried about. I think we broke it, and I'm paralyzed.**_

"Who is that?"

Kurt resisted the urge to growl, but instead he looked over at his 'boyfriend' in a lazy fashion. "It's David."

Blaine frowned. "Oh."

"I can't ignore him, not after -" he closed his eyes, and turned away feigning sadness.

"I understand. What does he want?" It sounded innocent, but Kurt could hear something in his voice that sounded anything but innocent.

"He has a date tonight, and he's asking me what he should wear."

"A date?" Blaine's eyes widened. "Who?"

"He didn't say yet. I'll get details from him later." His mouth felt dry, and he was unsure if he could sit up. "Sorry I didn't call you last night. I wasn't feeling well."

"Sam said you went out."

"I did."

"Where?"

"Nowhere," Kurt admitted using his 'honest-lie' tone that never failed him before. "I was restless so I drove around for hours and hours."

"Oh," Blaine frowned. "Did I do something?"

_Yes, you did a lot._ Kurt wanted to say, but instead he shook his head. "No, too much school I think."

His phone buzzed again.

_**From CW Hair: I feel accomplished. **_

Kurt snorted. "He better not wear that awful outfit," he murmured erasing the messages. "Horizontal stripes don't look right with his frame, thin vertical ones are better." He pretended to be typing that in as Blaine remained silent. "Okay – I'm up – I think." He rose, and a flash of pain surged down his spine into his ass.

"What time did you come in last night?" Blaine asked frowning.

"About midnight, but I was up doing my moisturizing routine." All lies, everything he said was a lie, and he didn't even feel guilty.

Kurt stumbled, and he gasped as he fell to his knees. Blaine jumped off the bed, and rushed to his side. "Kurt? Are you really okay?"

He was on his hands and knees, and breathing deeply at the pain. "Yeah, fine, wonderful!" He climbed his way back up the bed, and hobbled to the bedroom. "Be out soon."

He leaned heavily on the door, and composed a message to Sebastian.

_**To CW Hair: Ass**_

He placed his phone on the counter as he grabbed the Tylenol, and dry swallowed three before crawling into the hot shower. He remained in there until he was no longer in pain before stumbling out, and doing his routine.

Blaine was looking around the room with a frown on his face, and Kurt's eyes narrowed. There was nothing inconspicuous in his room except for the condoms and lube in the drawer, which Blaine already knew about.

"Sorry, a touch of Vertigo," he lied again. "I used to get it when I was a kid, I suppose all that driving around sparked it. What are you doing here so early? You usually don't come by until after noon." It was nine o' clock. _Yuck!_

"I – er I was worried about you. You seemed angry with me yesterday." Did Blaine really buy his lie so easily?

"I wasn't. I was in a hurry, and I didn't want to be late."

Blaine sat on the bed. "You sure?"

"Positive," he sat cross-legged at his vanity. He could still feel the dull ache in his behind, but it was easily ignorable now. "You know how I am when you wake me from my beauty sleep."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Besides, I was dreaming so nicely of you and I," Kurt sing-songed with a blissful look.

Blaine brightened. "That's good, I'd like to hear about it later."

"_Maybe_. I need to go and wash my car today," Kurt was trying not to laugh at the idea of Blaine helping him wash his and Sebastian's come off the back seat of the car. "You wanna come help? I promise not to spray you down." He wiggled his eyebrows making Blaine chuckle.

"I'll help. I know how you are with your car."

"Mhmm." Kurt was really resisting the cackle as he fixed his face, and grabbed his satchel.

Sam, Finn, and Rachel were all upstairs, and greeted them. Kurt noticed that they all greeted Blaine first, and even offered him food while nodding at Kurt. Sam however was looking at Kurt who refused to look his way as he dashed to the coffee pot.

"What are you guys doing today?" Rachel simpered looking at Blaine.

"Kurt wants to wash his car."

Kurt hummed, and pulled his phone out discreetly as everyone chattered together.

_**To CW Hair: You are going to love this. I'm taking Blaine with me right now, and he's going to help me wash my car. *grins***_

He hummed to himself as he finished his pot of coffee, and poured a steaming cup with skim milk as Sebastian messaged him.

_**From CW Hair: ROFL! You are fucking evil. I think I dropped the condom in your car so be on the lookout for it.**_

Kurt blanched. "Be right back!" he raced out of the room at full speed, and threw his car door open, and dove into the back. The stench of come was heavy when his nose pressed to the seats, and he found the filled condom underneath his red leather pants.

"_Ew,_" he murmured looking over his shoulder as he stuffed the evidence into the leather pants pocket. He spotted the wrapper, and made sure to snatch it along with the rest.

He threw his clothes away into the bottom of the metal trashcan outside as Blaine came out holding his coffee and satchel.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously handing Kurt's things to him.

"Oh, I thought I might have left my lights on. I almost panicked, and then I didn't want anyone to see the McDonalds bag in the car, and call me a hypocrite."

"You ate McDonalds?" Blaine asked in shock. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. I indulged okay?" He slid into the driver's seat as Blaine ran around to hop into the passenger.

He sniffed the air and frowned. "Why does it smell weird in here?"

"That's a Big Mac for you." He clucked his tongue as he backed out of the drive quickly.

At the car wash, Kurt kindly asked Blaine to clean his backseats.

"Why?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" he asked tilting his head.

"You're acting odd today," he observed.

Kurt put on a pout. "Is it a crime I want to see my boyfriend bent over?"

Blaine blinked, his cheeks blushing as he coughed. "Really?"

"Why not? I_ am_ a teenage boy," he remarked feeling insulted.

"True... okay." Kurt took a picture causing Blaine to squeak. "_Hey! Kurt!_"

"What? It's only for my eyes," he assured as he sent the photograph to Sebastian sneakily.

Blaine shook his head, his eyes were wide in shock, and Kurt couldn't hide the sly grin as he started the power wash. "Really does smell odd back here, Kurt."

"That was my fault," Kurt said sighing. "If dad found out I left the windows down when it rained the other night he's going to kill me."

He grinned at Sebastian's text.

_**From CW Hair: ! You made me spray my coffee all over Thad. You are making your boyfriend clean up our spunk? OMFG!**_

_**To CW Hair: Bow to the Queen, my dearest CW boy?**_

_**From CW Hair: I have to, I have no choice but to bow down to your evilness your Highness. **_

Kurt decided that he enjoyed this particular inner teasing with Blaine Anderson, and walked up to the boy who was scrubbing the backseat, and placed his hands on the boy's hips.

Blaine jumped, and Kurt giggled. "Sorry, darling. I like watching."

Clearing his throat, he looked around quickly. "What if someone sees?"

"No one is here, can't I touch my gorgeous boyfriend?" He pouted, and Blaine's eyes softened.

"Sure, it's just – you're acting strange, like really strange."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Blaine insisted. "But, we should be careful." He slid out of the car, and touched Kurt gently on the shoulder. "We can't let others see us like this, it would not be good. I love your spontaneous nature though." He quickly pecked Kurt's cheek before going back to the car.

Kurt's eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction, and headed over toward to wash the front end of his car.

"There, all done," Blaine chirped looking downright proud of himself.

"_Great!_" Blaine didn't notice the sarcasm.

"So clean you could eat off it."

"_Really?_" Kurt hid another smile. "Would you like to try it?"

"Nah."

_Darn!_

Blaine kept shooting him looks as they headed to the Lima Bean for their late afternoon snack, and homework. Kurt knew he was acting differently, and wondered what Blaine would think of it. He wasn't usually a forward or teasing person when it came to sex.

He was trying to see beyond the sculpted hair-gel. So far he wasn't impressed, perhaps Dr. Jacobs opened his eyes, and Sebastian's sexual prowess threw open inhibitions that he'd kept hidden for way too long.

He'd always been a bit of a late bloomer. He was fifteen when he masturbated for the first time, and he'd been rather icy and put off about sex because of the rumors Puck and Santana had spread. It seemed filthy and unhygienic.

That was the main reason Kurt had went out last night. He wanted to know what it was like to live without Blaine Anderson. To be alone again, but this time with the power in his hands, and Sebastian had been there. It was like a light bulb had gone off in his head, and he knew what he would do before his brain did. He let go, and made Sebastian fuck him so hard that he had to down three Tylenol to subdue the after affects.

Sebastian Smythe created a monster.

They spent the afternoon sitting across from one another pouring over their books.

"_Well, well, well_... look what we have here. The couple of the year," Sebastian's smarmy smirk was teasing and very telling, and it looked way too amused when Blaine stared uneasily at Sebastian.

Kurt flashed him his pretty smile. "Good afternoon, Sebastian. Is that coffee for me?" he teased plucking it from the boy's hand.

Sebastian's eyes flickered, and Blaine frowned. "Of course it is."

Kurt took a drink, and wrinkled his nose. "Hm, I guess if you're into that, it's fine." He handed it back. "Never mind." He shook his head, and went back to his paper as he kicked the chair out beside him.

Sebastian plopped down, and nodded. "Blaine."

"Er – Sebastian."

Sebastian peered over Kurt's shoulder. "You're doing Calculus on a Saturday?"

"Yep because Sunday is the day I go and spray paint all the churches with upside down rainbows, and connected same sex gender rings."

Blaine choked on his coffee, and Kurt leaned toward Sebastian so that it didn't spray on his brand new white shirt.

Sebastian doubled over to the side as he attempted to not laugh so loudly, but fuck it was hard.

"Careful there, sweetie," he plucked a couple napkins from the dispenser, and handed it to Blaine.

"We should do that tonight so that way they'll see it in the morning."

"You can't! You'll cause a riot," Blaine squeaked in horror.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Perhaps, he's right Sebastian."

"Who cares?"

"We don't need to be caught in the middle of it," Blaine said sharply. "We need to remain appropriate, and try to ease people into the idea, not graffiti their house of worship."

Sebastian looked at Blaine as if he were an idiot. Kurt had to resist rolling his eyes. "Honey, I was kidding," he said gently as if he were talking to a petulant child. "I was trying to lighten the mood, and I'd _never_ do that."

Blaine blushed furiously. "Oh, well – don't say that too loud. Why are you two so buddy buddy anyway?"

"Told you, I've turned over a new leaf, and that means making amends with Kurt here," Sebastian said touching the boy's petite shoulder casually.

Kurt felt the squeeze, and smiled again as he went back to his homework. "_See?_ I want everyone to get along, and be happy."

"You're right. How's Dalton?"

"Eh, same ol' same ol'." Sebastian picked up one of Kurt's homework assignments idly. "Nothing to do really, this place is total shit for fun – _well _except last night."

Kurt kept his head down as he continued with his paper. He knew where this was going, and waited for it.

"Oh? What did you do last night?" Blaine asked.

"Met this hot ass guy, and had him every which way but Sunday in the backseat of his fucking car."

Blaine's face was blazing hot.

Seriously, Kurt should have gone into acting because while he wanted to laugh until he was blue in the face, he didn't as he gazed over at Sebastian loftily, "Oh really? I'm glad you had a good time."

"_The_ best."

"Until the next one comes along."

"Maybe," Sebastian said thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin. "But, I have to be honest. He was _insatiable_. I mean he knew how to ride-"

"Sebastian!" Blaine was searching the crowd quickly again in fear of someone overhearing them.

"You should have seen his round ass-"

Kurt scratched the side of his neck. He was not going to let Sebastian Smythe get to him.

"He was so cute, and he had the most beautiful e- _oomph_!" Kurt stuffed the rest of his bran muffin in Sebastian's mouth to quiet him.

"Don't choke, honey," he cooed sweetly. "Is that better, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded faintly. He didn't seem to pick up on Kurt's subtle flirting, but Sebastian sure did as he swallowed the muffin, and hmmed at it. "Not bad. You have very good taste, Kurt."

"I damn well should! Now, why don't you make yourself busy and finish my Physics for me. I know you're all smart despite what you want us to think, and maybe your brain will spark with a new avenue."

"Bitch," Sebastian snarked.

"_Cocksucker_."

Sebastian really really wanted to say, 'Uh that was you last night, baby.' But he resisted as he snatched the book and opened it. His grin however said everything Kurt needed.

"Oh my God," Blaine murmured. "Will you guys stop it with those words? It's embarrassing, and we don't need to get kicked out." Anymore red, and Blaine was going to have a heart attack.

"It's our way of bonding, Blaine," Sebastian said winking at the boy. "Besides, I've said worse to him when I was insulting him."

Blaine winced. "Oh, yeah."

Kurt froze then, and tried not to frown so openly. So, Blaine knew all about Sebastian ribbing at him. All this time Kurt thought the idiot was oblivious.

"You didn't care before," Sebastian pointed out spitefully.

"I did!" Blaine argued as Kurt took a sip of his coffee. "I just-"

"Just what? You never said much all the times I made fun of Kurt. You didn't call me out, I wonder why that is? What kind of boyfriend lets another guy make fun of their lover?"

"I didn't want to get into a fight in public," Blaine defended quietly.

"Sebastian, don't be so hard on Blaine," Kurt chastised gently. "He didn't know some of it anyway."

"Yeah, well I bet a good boyfriend would."

"I am a good boyfriend," Blaine snapped hotly.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one – well maybe last night I did for a few hours."

Kurt chewed his lip as he scratched out one of the equations that he'd gotten wrong. Blaine looked out of sorts, and Sebastian was really letting him have it. Kurt had to admit, he was impressed with Sebastian not openly declaring he and Kurt had actually been together last night or this morning... _wait_! How did that work?

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm a good boyfriend aren't I?"

"If you have to ask then no, you're not," Sebastian mocked.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Blaine glowered. "Kurt?"

"You shouldn't listen to mean ol' CW hair."

"CW hair?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Oh yeah, very CW," Kurt reached up and flicked one of the pieces idly. "Or Ryan Seacrest.

Sebastian's eyes flickered. "Hm, I'd fuck Ryan Seacrest."

"I know you would."

"But still, the one I had last night – he was something else."

Kurt shook his head, and turned to Blaine. "You are a wonderful boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked smugly at Sebastian who's smirk seemed to be never ending.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Get me a coffee, please."

"Sure."

Once he was gone, Blaine twitched. "What's up with him?"

Kurt shrugged. "No idea, honey. You shouldn't let Sebastian rib you that way. You did what you could."

"What would he know about relationships?" It was clear that Blaine was still bothered.

"Be easy with him. We all need to get along."

"I know." Blaine looked confused about something, and what it was Kurt didn't know. "He's acting really odd toward you. It's like he's planning something."

"I doubt it. He's making amends, and one of those amends is bringing me coffee." And subtly getting Blaine back for being so careless.

Kurt wanted to feel bad about cheating with Sebastian, but he couldn't because he knew in his heart that Blaine and him were no longer a couple. All he needed now was for Blaine to say it.


	4. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

Monday morning, Kurt had to dodge Sam's constant looks, and not only that, but Blaine seemed to have become a little distant since Saturday. Maybe, Sebastian's words had gotten to him? Either that or he was worried about something.

He went through the daily motions as an email came through his phone. It was from Dr. Jacobs' secretary reminding him of his appointment today.

"Kurt!" Sam approached him on his way to his car.

"Sam," Kurt said neutrally.

"Uh, I've wanted to talk to you all weekend, but you seemed to always be busy or in a hurry."

"Kind of like now, I have to be somewhere."

Sam's eyes lowered, and he sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shrugging, Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked awkward. "I don't know. You've been acting different, and Friday night or Saturday morning you stumbled in with no explanation as to where you've been, and you looked completely out of character. I wanted to make sure things were alright."

"They're fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. "Look, Sam you're really sweet to ask because no one else has, and since you did ask I'm giving you a free pass from my bitch face."

"Huh?" Sam was really confused now.

"I am fine, and yes I have been busy. I don't have to tell you where I was or what I was doing. If my boyfriend can't even figure it out there's no point in talking about it. I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Wait!"

"No, see you at home."

A few minutes later, Kurt was walking into the office while texting Sebastian.

_**To CW Hair: I'm turning phone off in a minute. I'll turn it back on in an hour.**_

He didn't wait for a response as he switched it off.

"Mr. Hummel?" the secretary smiled gently.

"Call me Kurt, ma'am," he insisted politely.

"Alright, Kurt. I'm Diane. You can go on in."

"Thanks."

Dr. Jacobs was sitting on the sofa in his usual seat reading a book when Kurt stepped in. He looked over, and smiled. "Good afternoon, Kurt."

Kurt beamed. "Same."

"You're smile is different, and you aren't wearing black," he noticed as Kurt laughed, and looked down at his attire.

He was wearing a silver snug fitting shirt, stonewash skinny jeans, gray boots, and over the shirt was one of his favorite dark blue vests. He had no hat today as he decided to go for a wild messy hair style that seemed to shake Sebastian a little.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better." He took his seat, and accepted the ice cold coke gratefully.

"I can see that. You must have had a weekend?"

Kurt had been holding back the urge to bust out laughing. His eyes were twinkling until they watered, and then he let it out unable to contain it anymore. He laughed, laughed, and laughed some more as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh Gaga!"

Dr. Jacobs smiled at the laugh. It was really nice to hear for a change. Usually, when people came into his office they cried on their way in and out. "Why don't you talk to me? You have me very curious."

Kurt placed a hand on his mouth as he gathered his breathing. "I'm awful," he confessed. "I'm getting pleasure out of hurting someone – er – silently."

"That doesn't sound like you," Dr. Jacobs said quietly.

"Well – no, but I – oh man, how do I explain it?"

"Anyway you can."

Kurt dropped his hand to his lap. "Blaine once told me I wasn't sexy. He's never really looked at me with any sort of desire, and I believed I wasn't sexy."

"That's not exactly something a boyfriend should say."

"No, I guess its not. He wasn't my boyfriend at the time. I didn't really think much about sex. Actually from the stories I heard from Santana and Puck in school, I was grossed out, and put off."

"Hearsay can do that."

"When I finally started going out with Blaine I never thought much of sex. I'm a teenage boy, I should be thinking about it. He should be to, but we weren't. I wasn't, and while yes I do find him very appealing, I never felt desire. I kind of thought something was wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," he assured.

"I felt like it. I guess that's kind of another reason why I didn't want to let him go. I was afraid I'd never have anyone else, and that I'd always be alone."

"Why? You've got so much personality, and since I'm your doctor I can't say much else without having a sexual harassment lawsuit filed on me."

Kurt chortled as Dr. Jacobs gave him a look. "That would never happen. You helped me! You opened my freaking eyes."

"I did? How did I do that?"

"Friday after I left here, I didn't want to say home all night. I didn't want to call Blaine like I had promised. No one was home, and so I decided that I would do something for myself. I was on a mission to see how I fared on my own."

"I sparked that?"

"Yeah, you did. I kept thinking why am I thinking like this? Why? My brain didn't really know at the time what I was looking for. So, I got dressed in this fabulous outfit that ended up in the bottom of a trashcan the next day."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "Really? I think I need to ask why."

"I'm getting there," Kurt said feeling his cheeks warm. "I go out to this bar-"

"Wait-" Dr. Jacobs held his hand up. "You're eighteen, and I know you can get into some clubs-"

"I have a fake ID," Kurt confessed causing Dr. Jacobs to nod.

"I see. Okay, you have a fake ID."

"Yes, and the gay club I go to doesn't really care. I suppose its because we're harassed enough at the local Mall with just stares. There's not many places we can really go, and be ourselves."

"Understandable."

"Well, it was kind of nice. I attracted attention, and while I was never one to enjoy goggling eyes, it was nice for a change. It made me feel different from when I was with Blaine. Is that stupid? To rely on perfect strangers?"

"Not at all," he countered smoothly. "We all enjoy some attention, even the shyest person would enjoy having someone appreciate them."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I ordered one drink. I wasn't planning on getting drunk – I will _never_ do that again."

"I'll ask about that later."

"I puked on my mysophobic student counselor." He deadpanned and Dr. Jacobs chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sitting there watching everyone, and I turned a lot of guys down that night. I had no intentions of anything. I was watching alone, and then a voice is in my ear," His eyes widened, and looked at the ceiling. "It was Sebastian."

"The gay who bullies gays for being too gay?"

Kurt nodded, and looked back at Dr. Jacobs. "Yes, and we were both stunned to see one another. I – I don't know what came over me, but I guess my brain knew because I was dragging him on the dance floor, and I all but screwed him in the middle of it all."

"Interesting turn of events."

"Uh huh, and it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Way worse. It wasn't so simple as a quick jaunt in the backseat. It was an hour and a half long thing, and it was brutal."

"Did he-?"

"Oh no!" Kurt said shaking his head. "I egged him on. I – see this is hard for me, but I coaxed him into being rough. I was so frustrated, and I let all my frustrations go. Everything I had been feeling came out, and I felt so much lighter, and different. He desired me, and I realized why I wanted him so bad when I didn't know it to begin with."

"Why?"

"Every time we have ever had a confrontation, and we're passing jabs at each other, he brings the real me out. He brings my claws out when they've been closed way too long. Blaine has been suppressing them, and trying to destroy who I really am. I came out that night, and all my hidden desires and inhibitions were discovered. I swear, I was not sexual, nor was I playful. At least, when I was with Blaine."

"You think he repressed you?"

"I know he did," Kurt said frowning. "Here's an example, when I was at Dalton, and we were in the glee club, I wanted to speak up and suggest something, but every time I raised my hand he would pull it down, and told me not show off or not to draw attention to myself. It didn't sound bad at the time, I had just left a school of bullies. I thought he was being protective."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, until he walks into the room throws papers in the air, and starts dancing on furniture. He does this time after time. He even does that now in glee club, and if I try to do something, he gets onto me about it. _In my own territory!_" Kurt declared crossly.

"Ouch, I see where you're going with this. He's denying you freedom."

"Pretty much."

"And because you're afraid to be alone you went along with it, believing he was protecting you."

"I did."

"You discovered that this was not the case?"

"Nope, the bullying has stopped for the most part. Every rare once in a while a slushy comes out of nowhere. It's not often enough anymore. Sebastian is easy to talk to actually. He is very honest, and has absolutely no reason to lie. He isn't repressive, and he smiles all the time."

"You like him?"

Kurt clucked his tongue. "Yes, and no. But, there is no way it'll ever turn into anything."

"Why not?"

Kurt laughed wildly. "Sebastian? In a relationship? With me? No, no way. I used a condom that night for _good_ reason," he confessed sheepishly.

"Ah, I see."

"He's really funny though, I – er – I was really mean Saturday."

"Okay, I understand you sleeping with another guy, but what else happened?"

"Oh Gaga, you're going to think I'm terrible." He buried his face into his hands.

"Never, I'm not here to judge you, Kurt. I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say."

"Blaine came into my room the next day, and I guess I was still on my high, and feeling very vengeful for the way things have been going. I – er – I okay, there was a huge mess in the back seat of my car. It smelled like sex, and I mean it was strong."

Dr. Jacobs tilted his head. "Really?"

"Mhmm, and I told a string of wonderful lies surrounded by butterflies, and I talked him into washing the back seats of my car." He bowed his head guiltily, but he was also smiling as he chewed his bottom lip.

Dr. Jacobs' eyes went really wide. "You – you had him wash the mess you made with another guy?"

"Oh man that sounds bad!" Kurt whined.

"No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just trying – _whoa_ – that's vengeful," he admitted quirking his lip. He also found it funny.

Kurt sighed. "I can't even touch Blaine in public. If I do, he freaks out. I can't even get a hug, and people hug everywhere. I tried to be sweet and playful, and he pretty much begged me off saying that it was inappropriate. So, I was a little angry. I sent the photo to Sebastian of him cleaning my seats."

"Huh."

"It felt good, and I continued to spread lies."

"How did he not notice the smell?"

"He's as gullible as I am gay. I told him it was from the rain we had a few days ago, and the mix of McDonalds. By the way, Sebastian reminded me that a condom was left in the car, and that's why my clothes were thrown in the trash. I had to get it before Blaine saw it."

"Oh, yes, I would say so."

"Well, the funniest thing happened when we went to the Lima Bean for our daily snack and homework. Sebastian shows up, and this is how oblivious Blaine is – he openly flirts with me, and I subtly flirt back. He doesn't see it – at all. Then, Sebastian talks about some guy he met Saturday night, trying to get me to crack of course, and I don't. Blaine is about ready to have a heart attack, and then he turns the conversation around, and ribs Blaine for never defending me against his own attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian used to tease the shit out of me, and so he demands an explanation, and Blaine gets all offended when Sebastian calls him a bad boyfriend."

Dr. Jacobs arched an eyebrow. "Really? What did he say?"

"He asked me directly, _'Kurt am I a bad boyfriend?'_ Of course, I say he's not. But, it felt nice that Sebastian defended me without giving away what happened. He made me feel good about it, and not like I was some conquest of the night or something." He shrugged. "We're kind of friends, we've been exchanging messages a lot. It's just nice to be myself, and I can with him because neither of us expect anything from it. I'm not trying to impress him, and he sure as hell isn't trying to impress me."

"You had a very interesting weekend," Dr. Jacobs commented at the end.

"Oh yeah, and I don't even feel guilty about it. Something was unleashed that night, and it's kind of scary, but at the same time fulfilling."

"Maybe its because your heart isn't in it. You don't consider it cheating because you already left him."

"I've done nothing but love him as much as I possibly could," Kurt replied quietly. "Even when I didn't feel it, I did my best. I gave my heart to him, and he is so oblivious. He doesn't realize anything at all. He did say he loved me first, but when I answered it was so fast that I hadn't been able to think about it. I do love Blaine though, in a way. I just-"

"You're not in love."

"Yeah. He's my friend, maybe, sometimes. I'd say friend with benefits, but the benefits really suck."

"He doesn't satisfy you at all?"

"No," he confessed shaking his head.

"He makes you feel inferior, and its no surprise that you don't feel for him. He might not feel for you either, but he doesn't know it. Are you his first?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense. You figured it out first."

"I did, and it took you to start it."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "I only listen, and in the end you come up with the conclusions I come up with. It's relieving to know that you can actually figure things out without me having to tell you directly. You talk, I listen, and you figure it out. I like that combination. It makes my job a lot easier because telling a couple that they're not meant to be is like a time bomb, and I become the middle man. I say what they're thinking, and it gets nasty sometimes."

"I bet it does."

"We've had three sessions now, and you haven't asked me the big question."

"What question?" Kurt asked.

"What do I do?"

There was a pause, and Kurt thought about it. "Uh – _well_ – I never thought about it. I just wanted to be listened to. I wanted to be able to say stuff that I couldn't around people I know so well. I don't know what to do, but I'm tired of fighting a losing battle. I've decided to let it all slowly go, and if being with Sebastian has taught me one thing, it's to stop constantly feeling inferior toward others no matter what they do."

"That's good. Are you prepared if it gets out?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably not, but I'll deal with it when it hits me. Hopefully, by then I'll be in New York."

"That's the plan, huh?"

"That's the fucking plan all the way. I'm out of here."

"You talk about being the bad guy in the relationship. You say you don't want to be the bad guy, but I don't believe that. You slept with another guy, and you took out your vengeance against Blaine."

"I'm a hypocrite aren't I?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"I did not say that," Dr. Jacobs rebuked. "I'm pointing out what I hear."

Kurt leaned forward, and clasped his hands together. "I'm jealous, and when I get jealous my claws come out, and sometimes I scare myself."

"Jealous?"

"Blaine! All the attention he gets from the guys. He shows up, and suddenly he's their best buddy like he's any less gayer than me! They think he's the male in the relationship?" Kurt snorted. "Bull shit! I fucked him first, and not the other way around. He's the one who begs me for it. I never did because if I did, it would be inappropriate even if we were behind closed doors. I'm jealous, and I'm not afraid to admit it, and I'm angry. I want to hurt him, but I can't physically. I'm not a violent person, but I can be a frigid bitch, and I think Sebastian brought that out in me. You did to."

Dr. Jacobs chortled, and placed a hand over his mouth as he crossed his leg. "I did?"

"You did." Kurt nodded. "It was held inside for so long. I have emotions like a rollercoaster, and I accept that. I'm way more emotional than a lot of people. I can burst out crying at the drop of a hat or I can rage if I feel like it. No one knows this, not even Blaine. They don't know that sometimes I sit in glee, and I'm so close to heading to the door and not returning. If I was a violent person I'd have been expelled years ago, but I'm not. I hold it in."

"Seems so, and then when you can't take it anymore you let it all out."

"I become my own worst enemy. It's why I can easily let go of everything David and Sebastian did. I know what its like to feel rage bubbling so hot and ready to burst or feeling inferior. I made both of them feel that way. At least Sebastian can give as good as he gets. He fights back, and I loved that. I liked it when he did it because I had a way to let my anger run free. So I hated him, and I hated him, and then I turn around and fuck him. See? Rollercoaster."

Dr. Jacobs grinned. "You're also becoming a lot more open about sex. You came in here blushing and embarrassed, and now here you are expressing it all without care what I think."

"True, people believe that I don't care what others think of me, but that's not true. I do care, and a lot."

"But you don't care enough to let them change you."

"I let Blaine change me."

"You cared about him."

"Yes, yes I did."

"You let him get to you, and now its all coming to a head. You still won't break things with him? Even though you don't really care if you're the bad guy?"

"I know I'm the bad guy – _this time_. I wish they could see what I see, but they won't because as good of an actor as I am so is Blaine. The few people that I do have, I really don't want to lose. I don't know, I told you I'm a jealous bitch. I guess I don't want to be thrown in the dumpster by Puck or my step-brother."

"You think they'd do that?"

"Maybe or maybe not. Finn likes Blaine more than me." He frowned. "Way more than me."

"Your step-brother?"

"Yes. He called me a fag a couple years ago, and then he yanked Sam away from me, and called me a stalker. He told me I'd be the death of Sam if I sang with him – a duet! That's all I wanted to do was sing."

Dr. Jacobs frowned. "He has no problems with Blaine?"

"None."

"I understand a lot more now. You're afraid if you become the bad guy, your step-brother will turn your father against you."

"Is that it?" Kurt twitched, and his chest began to ache.

"You want to be the bad guy, but you're terrified."

"Sounds about right."

More silence, Kurt's hands were shaking, and his body felt numb. He swallowed the thickness in his throat as his mind replayed everything.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why not me? Why Blaine?"

Dr. Jacobs wasn't going to answer because Kurt wasn't looking at him for one. He was mostly asking himself, and he knew that the pieces to the Kurt puzzle were slowly falling into place one by one. The corners were complete, but the middle was still left untouched.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew, last one for the day. I need to get back to my other Kurbastian. Seb is sitting on my shoulder pulling on my ears and telling me to get back to the Kitten and Coyote. So off I go before I have no ears left.**_


	5. Explosion

_**Warning: Top part is pure smut – seriously. NSFW or School or anything that has anyone looking over your shoulder. I have NEVER been this detailed. **_

_**Explosion**_

"Look at this," Kurt said with his legs stretched out across Sebastian's naked thighs. "Watch Cooper, and then watch Blaine." He pressed the play on the video he'd taken of the_** Rio/Hungry Like the Wolf**_ rendition.

"Shit, he's hot!" Sebastian commented taking the phone as Kurt leaned against him to watch. "What the fuck?" he asked when he saw Cooper giving Kurt his attention with very sexy eyes, and then Blaine's jealousy as he jumped onto the piano with his knees in a slide. "What a pussy... damn, he has bubby issues."

"Seriously," Kurt agreed tugging the small blanket over his body. They were sitting outside of Scandals in the exact same spot as last time, and he could feel the lube squishy between his cheeks. Kurt had only meant to get a drink and relax. He wanted to watch the Drag Queen show, and see if he could point out his favorite stars when Sebastian comes up to him, and loops his arm around Kurt, and drags him off to the car. "He actually had the nerve to sing_ Fighter_."

"..." Sebastian looked up. "Huh."

"Yeah, and you should have seen a few months back how he slut shamed Sam." Kurt shook his head.

"So, I bet if I had fucked him, he would be hanging on me, and calling me a slut?"

"Pretty much."

"I admit, I am a bit of a slut. But it's my fucking choice."

Kurt nudged him. "I don't really see you as a slut. You're free that's all I see." He had learned way too much lately about the difference between hot sex with a friend, and plain sex with someone who pretended to love you.

"Damn right," he scowled. "I won't let anyone tie me down."

"You shouldn't."

"So, you've come over to my side, huh?"

Chuckling, Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "No, darling. I'm not the sleep around type. Especially, with strangers."

Sebastian could accept that. "What are you going to do for Ditch Day?"

"We have tickets to Six Flags. It should be fun so long as I don't run into Rachel and Finn making out." He shuddered. "I see that enough every day. It's disgusting."

"Hm, I think Dalton may be trying to keep a tight leash on all us seniors."

"I would expect so, I remember well." Kurt sat up, grimacing inwardly at the spike of burning. He slid easily into Sebastian's lap, and kissed him hard. "I better get home, Sam's been suspicious of me." He scowled visibly, and licked Sebastian's lips.

"Tell him to fuck off."

"I would, but I like Sammy, even if he hurts my feelings."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as they proceeded to finally get dressed.

"Actually, I might sleep for Ditch Day. It sounds like a lot of fun," he murmured sliding into his pajamas, and a shirt.

"Go to Six Flags," Sebastian urged looking for his boxers in the small mess that was backseat.

Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Fuck it," Sebastian breathed grabbing his jeans. "Commando it is."

Snickering, Kurt ignored the mess in the back, and easily moved to the front only to yelp when Sebastian slapped his ass. "Bastian!"

"What? I couldn't help myself," Sebastian grinned wolfishly.

"My butt hurts enough!"

"Shall I kiss it?" Kurt gasped and clutched the seat when Sebastian pulled his pants down, and kissed him on his cheek. "Nice ass."

Kurt wiggled. "Bastian..." he whined some more.

"It's very pretty, Kurt. I wasn't kidding." His finger slid between the boy's wet cheeks, and grinned when Kurt's breathing sped up at an impossible rate. His entrance was so hot from his cock pounding into it, and it was stretched enough that he easily slid a finger inside.

"_Nnnuhh_- Bastian... _Hoh_!"

Sebastian's cock perked again as he watched his fingers move in and out swiftly. It was like live porn, right in the flesh, and Sebastian couldn't resist. He leaned forward, and buried his face into Kurt's ass making the boy moan loudly when he flicked his tongue across the sensitive hole.

"You taste like me," Sebastian hissed as Kurt's hips bucked. He pulled back, and found one last condom, as he tugged his cock back out of his jeans. He quickly slapped it on before taking Kurt by the hips. "Come down here."

Kurt's eyes rolled when he sat down on Sebastian's throbbing cock, his back pressed into Sebastian's chest, and his pajamas hanging on his ankles.

Sebastian slid down to get better friction, and held Kurt open as he slid back and forth a lot slower than they had earlier.

Kurt's head fell between Sebastian's head and shoulder, and he shuddered when his skin was bitten on. "Oh Fuck... Sebastian...!" It burned, but it felt good at the same time when Sebastian used long and slow pushes, and teased those hectic nerves that usually caused Kurt to demand it rough.

He groaned loudly in the back of his throat as he reached around to grip Sebastian's hair.

"You're so light, I can have you bouncing all fucking night," Sebastian hissed in his ear, nipping it playfully.

"You – very – nearly – _have_," Kurt managed to get out thickly. He tried to wiggle, and move harsher, but Sebastian held him in place. "Bastian...!"

"Yeah?"

"_Fuck me!_"

"I am."

"More!"

"Okay... sheesh, you're greedy." He chuckled roughly as Kurt growled at him. "Answer me something."

Kurt was being drove crazy, and Sebastian wanted to play twenty-questions. "What," he bit out between clenched teeth. The slow movements killing him little by little.

"When you fuck, Blaine, do you think of me?" Sebastian purred. "Do you think of my dick inside of you?"

They actually hadn't in a long time, but Sebastian was killing him. "If I answer – will you fuck me right?"

"Mmm, maybe."

"YES! I do, okay, yes I do think of you – now fuck me, dammit!"

Sebastian released Kurt's hips, and gave a chuckled-groan as his cock was swallowed completely once more by Kurt's limber body. He was bouncing like a cute frog, and all Sebastian could do was moan until he filled the condom, and Kurt without even needing to be touched.

"How sensitive of you, little one."

"You're evil."

"I try, baby. I certainly try."

Kurt was almost too tired to move. "It's four o' clock in the morning," he complained wiping his eyes of the tears that had sprang from nowhere.

"I know."

Kurt breathed deeply, and willed his body to get off Sebastian. He didn't even care anymore as he yanked his pants up, and weakly scrambled to the driver's seat before he got attacked again.

Sebastian seemed to sense it because he threw his head back laughing. Kurt was handing him the bitch glare. "Sexy look." He plucked off the condom, and zipped up. "I did my job." He shoved his sneakers on, and then leaned over the seat to kiss the angry pout on Kurt's lips. "You loved it, and so don't deny it, Mr. Diva."

"I hate you."

"Sure, sure. I know its just your simple way of saying you love me." Kurt's glare intensified causing Sebastian to snicker, and brush a finger across the perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Don't be so harsh, baby. I'll come back."

He slid from the car, and took off at an imbalanced run. Kurt laughed loudly when Sebastian tripped twice on his way across the street.

"Serves you right, Pervert," he muttered backing out of the lot once more.

Kurt did his best to creep into the drive. He turned off his lights appropriately, and yawned heavily as he shut the engine, and stumbled out. His legs didn't want to work, and he wound up on his side in the driveway.

"Great, Kurt, you're losing your mind," he said to the silent darkness as he kicked the door shut. "Okay legs, you've done a million dances before, and I know you can work. So – _work_!" Now, he was talking to himself, and that was scary. He managed to get up, and staggered up the walk to the front door.

Thank goodness his father and Carole were not around. He sniffed as he slid as quietly as possible into the house. He didn't want to wake Sam, oh damn, that would be a bad confrontation because he knew he was a mess.

He was pretty decent at moving through the dark, he'd done it many times before, but he hadn't expected to run into a very hard brick wall that felt like flesh.

Gasping, Kurt's hands rose, and they touched a bare chest? "Who-? Sam?" He jerked his hands back as if he'd been burnt, and stumbled backwards as the lights flickered on causing a blinding glare to go right through his already burning eyes.

"Ah, I don't believe in Jesus – but _Jesus Fucking Christ_!"

"Sorry," Sam said awkwardly.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Kurt asked squinting to see the very odd expression on Sam's face.

"You smell like sex and come," he flat out said causing Kurt to gulp. "You are dripping in sex, Kurt. I can smell it. I worked at a strip club for months. I know what I'm seeing and smelling, and I know its not _Blaine_."

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously. "_Fuck you!_" he spat acidly causing Sam to rock back on his heels. "You don't know a goddamn thing about me, Sam! So, don't you stand there and pretend to care when you really fucking don't."

"Kurt- I-"

"No, just don't! You're like everyone else in that damn club!" he snapped. "Blaine this, Blaine that. As if Blaine has me on a fucking leash! I'm not a Golden Retriever, Samuel Evans."

"Kur-"

"I don't want to hear it," he said looking at the staircase fearful of Finn waking. "You chose him over me."

"I did not!"

"You did," Kurt hissed painfully. "You all chose him over me! I'm tired of being someone's fucking bitch!"

"I don't get it, Kurt," Sam pleaded.

"Just – _leave_ me alone," he said shoving passed Sam only to be grabbed around the waist by his very strong arms. "Let me go!"

"Absolutely not."

Kurt wiggled, but he was so tired. "Let me go, Sam."

"No, I do not like you lashing out at me when I don't know _why_ you're lashing out."

Kurt glared at Sam. "I'm eighteen, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. You all be damned."

"Kurt!" Sam pulled Kurt into his chest. "Calm down."

"Let me go, I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Too bad because I'm not going to let you stand there and bitch at me when I haven't done anything."

"Oh you have, you all have," Kurt said testily. "_Go on!_ Go tell Blaine that I was fucking another guy!" he spat fiercely. "Go do what you do best. Make me into the bad guy because that's how it always is. No matter what I do, I am the bad guy."

"What are you talking about? You have me confused!" Sam said recovering enough to try and make sense of Kurt's anger. It must have been bottled up for some time. He'd never seen Kurt so out of control, and it scared him. He'd been so concerned over Kurt the last two week, and he had tried to keep a distance while watching, but Kurt was making it hard.

"As if you don't know," Kurt sneered coldly. He was too tired to fight, and his body relaxed against Sam's hard frame.

"_What?_ Tell me," Sam requested as he did the only thing he could do with Kurt's exhausted small body. He lifted him bridal position, and sat him on the couch.

Kurt flinched as a zing made its way up his spine. "He slut shamed you, and yet you choose him over me."

Sam frowned. "I didn't choose him, Kurt."

"Yeah, you did. I've been in glee longer. So much longer so what the fuck is so wrong with me that you guys can't even stand to be near me? Am I that fucking gay to you? Yet, you accept Blaine as if he's been one of you for years! I had to go through bully after bully to get anyone to accept me, and even then I was never accepted!" The tears sprang, and Kurt's breathing spiked.

"That's crazy!"

"Every time I try to suggest something it's, '_Not this time, Kurt, stop showing off, Kurt. You shouldn't force yourself to fit in, Kurt. That's not appropriate, Kurt. What would they think, Kurt? Sure I love you, but I don't want to touch you, Kurt. You're a baby penguin, Kurt. You're not sexy.. gaah!_.' When the son of a bitch jumps on furniture ten minutes later!" Finding the strength, he yanked himself out of Sam's arms. "He ruined me!"

"What-?"

"He ruined me!"

Kurt's throat rumbled, and he flashed a dark look toward the stairs. "Yeah, I did cheat on Blaine," he admitted nastily. "I did, and I fucking loved it. What you going to do? _Tell?_ I don't really care. After this year, I'm gone, and I'm _never_ returning." Kurt had done the one thing he hadn't wanted to do in the first place.

He knew that if he wasn't careful, he would say something that he couldn't take back. At least it was only Sam.

"Kurt?" Sam touched his arm, and he jerked away from it. "I _never_ chose Blaine over you. I can't speak for the rest of them, and I won't. I _know_ I didn't choose Blaine over you. I would never do that. You were first, Kurt. You were the first person to welcome me at school, and I never forgot that. You were before Quinn when my financial situation was discovered. You didn't hesitate, and I never forgot it. I never forgot the shit you put up with because they thought you were sleeping with me."

Sam stood and grabbed Kurt's arms, not harshly, but firmly enough to get the point across. "I would never choose him over you. Do you understand that, Kurt? Don't you dare put me in that category. I don't know what happened or why, but I do remember the Kurt I met _before_ Blaine came into the picture. I admit that you seemed a little different afterwards. I remember the Kurt who took bad advice, and didn't sing with me. I _remember_ the Kurt who pranced on stage dressed as Victor/Victoria and stole the whole fucking show."

"Sam..."

"I remember feeling guilty and sad that I didn't get a chance to sing with you. I _wanted_ to sing with you despite what people thought. They all pushed me at Quinn, and I always thought that maybe it was the safest decision for you. I know how they acted toward you, Kurt. _Please_, don't put me in that category."

"I didn't want to," Kurt sniffed weakly. "_I didn't_ because you were the only one who didn't cringe at my touch. You didn't push away from me like I was a _disease_."

"Why would I?"

"Blaine does, and so does Finn my own step-brother," he admitted solemnly. "To Blaine, I'm inappropriate. To him, I'm his nurturer, his confidant. But, if I need anything, _'Oh no, Kurt that isn't appropriate.'_ When David tried to commit suicide, I went to the damn God Squad! I went to _Joe_, a guy I didn't even fucking know! None of you noticed before when David was scaring me, and yes, I'm aware that you stuck up for me, and that means a lot. However, it took the girls intervention to have anyone do anything for me. _Yet_, there you are with Blaine all buddy buddy, and he's one of the guys."

"Kurt," Sam wrapped his arms tightly around him, and sighed heavily as Kurt clung to him. "I'm sorry."

"Now, he's taking my girls too! Mercedes barely speaks to me, Rachel goes to him for everything, and even Santana and Brittany coo over Blaine all day long. It makes me fucking sick, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the one who is always stepped on. I'm sick of being forced to put my hand down because no one is paying attention." He broke, and he started sobbing fiercely. "Quinn – looks at him with such respect, and she looks at me like I'm his puppy dog. If something goes wrong between us, they immediately assume that I was at fault. I hate that he makes me feel like that. I hate it that me makes me doubt myself."

"God, Kurt, baby I am so sorry," Sam held him tightly. His throat was clogging up painfully. He hadn't heard Kurt cry since his father had a heart attack, and that had been bad. "I – I never knew you felt like that. Dammit, you should have come to me, Kurt."

"How? You were so wrapped up with Quinn last year, and you come back and I barely see you except when I'm home. I can't take your girlfriends away, and its not your job."

"No, but I need to make clear that I would never – ever in this lifetime or any other lifetime choose Blaine over you. That is silly to even think about."

Sam pulled him to the couch, and continued to hold him, and pet his hair silently while rocking him slowly. Kurt shivered causing Sam to tug the cover over them.

"Does that help?" Sam asked not letting go.

Kurt wasn't sure if he could speak. His throat was thick with saliva. He cleared his throat, and sighed softly. "I've been seeing a therapist for two weeks."

Sam blinked. "You have?"

"Mhmm, I needed someone impartial to talk to. He brought things to my attention, and I – I acted on instincts Friday night. I went out to see what its like to be without Blaine holding me down. It was fun – so much fun, and _he_ was there. He _always_ brought out the bitch in me," he confessed quietly. "Even when we were spatting, my claws, which have been tucked in for so long would come out. I hated him for it at the time."

"Does it help?" Sam asked brushing his fingers over Kurt's messy hair. He nose twitched at the sex scent. It was strange coming from Kurt.

"Yes, and so far I have been able to hold my head high, and not say what I want to say. I'm waiting for Blaine to tell me its over. I want him to do it, not me. As far as I'm concerned its been over for a long time."

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything, Kurt. I'll never do that to you."

Kurt bowed his head. "I guess I'm jealous."

"Not really, I understand what you're saying."

"I just – why him over me? I just want to know why."

Sam cupped Kurt's tear stained cheeks. "I can't answer that because I didn't choose him. I'm sorry about Mercedes."

"She's been dating a guy who used to beat the crap out of me."

Frowning, Sam looked down. "Did he? He seemed kind of nice."

"Oh yeah, nice now," Kurt snarked. "I remember that Brute's hands, ripping my clothes, and throwing me into the dumpster. At least Puck laid me in there gently, he _threw_ me!"

It was quiet, and Kurt could see the sun beginning to the rise between the curtains. It had been a long night, and he was about to collapse.

"Is he good to you?" Sam finally asked pushing a few pieces of soft brown hair behind Kurt's ears.

"We're only friends with _really_ good benefits," Kurt said sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Mmm, he doesn't do relationships, and I'm a bit wore out on them. I realized being alone is much better than being in a relationship where your partner doesn't even want you."

"I still can't get over that," Sam said frowning. "I mean, geez, if you were mine I'd make you mine every damn day."

Kurt choked at the comment, and he looked back at Sam. "You're kidding?"

"No," Sam confessed. "If he has made you stray then it must be bad. I've always known you to be loyal, and your heart is so pure."

"Not very pure these days. I've lied and lied and lied to Blaine, and I don't feel a damn bit bad about it. I made him clean my backseats where I fucked around with another guy."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow, holy – _damn_ – remind me not to piss you off."

Kurt's shoulders sagged heavily. "I'm using Ditch Day to sleep."

"Okay, I'll tell them you're ill."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Don't, I can understand your frustration. I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer. I should have pulled my head out of my ass, and realized what was going on."

Kurt sat up, and groaned. "Oh man, my back is breaking." He said feeling the soft pops in his spine.

"Rough night?" Sam asked with a twitch of his lip.

"You have no idea. The bastard is trying to kill me with sex, and it's working."

"What a way to go though, right?"

"Mmm..." Kurt made to stand when Sam snagged him gently by the arm. "What?" he asked falling against the hard chest.

"I want to prove something to you," Sam said quietly.

"Huh?" Kurt's eyes went wide, when Sam's deliciously beautiful lips covered his in a soft and supple kiss. Parting, Kurt kissed back instinctively, his fingers brushing along Sam's cheeks.

He had dreamed of tasting Sam's mouth, and wondered often how he kissed, and now he had a first hand experience, and because he was so sexed out, he couldn't enjoy it as much. He did feel a tingling, but he was sure if anything else was stuck up his butt, he was going to scream – and not in a good way.

Sam pushed forward, his tongue flickering across his bottom lip as it sought entrance. Kurt hummed, and kissed back with a little more force, and lolled his tongue lazily around Sam's enjoying the taste.

Sam's breathing sharpened as he attempted to get close when Kurt placed his hand on his cheek, and pulled back fractionally.

Sam's eyes shined. "Never would I have done that with Blaine Anderson. I'd throw up in his mouth." he cleared his throat, and crossed a leg over his knee to hide his erection.

Kurt chuckled weakly. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met."

"Sweeter than the one earlier?"

"Sweet? Him? Yeah right. He's more like a lemon. You are a sweet peach."

"Am I? Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah, honey, it's a compliment. I've always wondered what your lips tasted like," he said pecking them gingerly. "Good night. I'm off to bed, and I don't care about a shower right now."

"Wait – Kurt!" Kurt looked over at Sam who bit his lip. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, we're okay. I'm sorry again."

"Don't be."


	6. Calm

_**A/N: This chapter is filled with a lot of dialogue. I had to chop this in half because of its length. It's not very 'entertaining' but I thought it was something that needed to happen before … well... you'll see soon. **_

_**Calm Before The Storm**_

It was two o' clock when Kurt slid out of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He was feeling a little on the vegetable side as he plugged the tub, and ran the hot bathwater. He sprinkled his bath with Jasmine crystals before stripping out of his gross pajamas, and sliding in.

"Oooh_,_" Kurt breathed deeply as he melted against the tub. Nothing had ever felt so good. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the heat pricking his skin, and the crystals worked their making making sure he didn't become dry and crackly.

His phone buzzed, and he thought about not getting it. He reached out anyway and snagged a hold of it on the towel, and checked it.

_**From Sam: Warning, Blaine's coming over in like ten minutes. **_

Kurt cursed, and threw the phone under his soiled pajamas as he sank all the way down, and held his breath until he could feel his heart in his throat. He came up gasping in gulps, and shook his head wildly. He set to scrubbing his body as thoroughly as possible, and doing some very difficult acrobats in the shower while cleaning as much of himself as he possibly could. He'd been having way too many late nights, and losing so much beauty sleep on top of it all.

He heard the door upstairs close, and light footsteps hitting coming closer. Soon, Blaine was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?"

"I'll be out in a minute," he said pulling the plug and standing. He turned the shower on to wash his hair because he was _not_ using that water for his hair.

Kurt stepped out feeling much more immaculate as he wrapped the towel around his body, and one around his head as he opened the door to see Blaine standing there with a frown.

"You okay?" Kurt asked passing him for his dresser.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, Cooper and I are really getting into it. We're fighting more than ever. I can't get through to him, and he pisses me off so much."

Kurt tried not to let it bother him that Blaine hadn't even asked how he was feeling. He knew already that this was how Blaine happened to be, but it didn't stop the inner hurt. "Why don't you express your feelings in a way you both know how to communicate?" he asked playing mediator as he slipped some boxers on under the towel, and heading for the walk-in closet. "Like song."

"Hm, good idea." Blaine said, and Kurt heard the bounce off the bed, and rolled his eyes. "You're always good at coming up with things, Kurt."

If Kurt was standing in front of Sebastian wrapped in nothing but a towel it would be ripped off in seconds, Sam too maybe after the passionate kiss last night. Now that boy was hiding something, and what it was Kurt was a little afraid to know.

It had been the first time Kurt had ever been truly embarrassed, and maybe even a little ashamed coming home looking and smelling like he had. Sam was such a sweet guy, and sometimes Kurt wished to the nonexistent God that Sam could have been his. A lot of pain and heartache could have been saved on both sides.

Kurt fixed the tight fitting red and white blotched skinny jeans with black calf boots, and a snug black top with white and red skulls around the edges of the shirt. He fixed a thick belt around his waist, and clipped in his special K buckle as he stepped out of his closet.

Blaine was flipping through his Vogue magazine, and all was quiet as Kurt sat at his vanity. He mussed with his hair using a little bit of mousse, and spray to make it stick wildly. He brushed his fingers under his eyes noticing the darkening spots from his awkward nightly excursions.

"You seem to be getting a late start," Blaine finally broached as he shut the magazine.

"I slept until two."

"Wow, that was a long time."

"Hm." Kurt stood, and checked his messages to see a few funny ones from Sebastian. He chuckled softly, and quickly composed a well crafted snarky reply.

"I think I should probably go see Cooper or something," Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt was suddenly struck with an idea as he fiddled with his phone, and hit the recorder so that their conversation was picked up. Maybe Dr. Jacobs could help him later. "You're not going to ask me how I'm doing?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "You look fine, adorable as always."

Adorable, Kurt thought in disgust. He was beginning to hate that word. "Aren't you worried about what I'm doing lately?"

"Why would I be worried?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked much..." he trailed off, and he slapped a guilty look on his face, but it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I trust you." He kissed Kurt's cheek causing the countertenor to twitch minutely.

"Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you trust me?" he asked pushing a little.

Blaine chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? You are the perfect boyfriend, and I have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"So, you'd trust me with anyone?"

"Yeah, well – almost, but really I do trust you," he said grinning. "That's what good boyfriends do isn't it?"

"You don't worry even a little bit? About what I'm up to when I leave or coming home a little late?"

Blaine patted Kurt's cheek. "Well, I worry about your safety, but you're a better driver than me. What's this about? Besides, I've had a look at your phone, and there's nothing on there. Not that I expect there would be."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. That was because he deleted every message coming and going.

He was really truly oblivious, either that or he was plain stupid. Kurt pursed his lips together. "Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because you're you, and I know no one will ever cheat with you. This is a silly conversation, you know. Now, I have to go, see? You can always talk to me, I can be your therapist." He kissed Kurt on the forehead, and took out of the room in swift strides leaving Kurt inwardly raging.

oOo

Kurt nodded to Diane as he waltzed through Dr. Jacob's office, and for the first time he had his cell phone in hand.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Jacobs asked noticing Kurt's anger instantly.

"I'm trying to give him chances."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, I'm trying. I'm giving him small ones, and he fucks it up every time, and I don't think he realizes he's even doing it."

"Sit down, Kurt, and tell me."

"How about I let you hear?" He pressed play on his phone.

"_-Yeah, Cooper and I are really getting into it. We're fighting more than ever. I can't get through to him." _

"That's Blaine?"

"Yes."

_Why don't you express your feelings in a way you both know how to communicate?" he asked. "Like a song." _

"_Hm, good idea." _

"_You seem to be getting a late start,"_

"_I slept until two." _

"_Wow, that was a long time." _

"_Hm."_

"_I think I should probably go see Cooper or something,"_ .

"_You're not going to ask me how I'm doing?" _

"_You look fine, adorable as always." _

"_Aren't you worried about what I'm doing lately?" _

"_Why would I be worried?"_

"_I don't know, we haven't really talked much..." _

"_Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I trust you."_

"_Trust me?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Are you sure you trust me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I? You are the perfect boyfriend, and I have nothing to worry about." _

"_You think so?" _

"_I know so." _

"_So, you'd trust me with anyone?" _

"_Yeah, well – almost, but that's what good boyfriends do right? Besides, I've checked your phone, and there's nothing there." _

"_You don't worry even a little bit? About what I'm up to when I leave or coming home a little late?" _

"_Well, I worry about your safety, but you're a better driver than me. What's this about?" _

"_Why do you trust me so much?" _

"_Because you're you, and I know no one will ever cheat with you. This is a silly conversation, you know. Now, I have to go. See? You can always talk to me, I can be your therapist."_

Dr. Jacobs looked at Kurt who turned the recorder off. "He never suspected a thing?"

"No, not a single thing. Fuck, Sam found out about everything last night! Someone who I haven't talked too much since he returned from Kentucky. But, the guy I see every day doesn't know that I disappear sometimes until like four in the morning? He sat beside me on that first morning after when I was in pain, and I was able to lie it off. He never suspected. It's like there's no one in this world who wants me in his eyes. There's a difference between trust and blatant disrespect for ones partner!"

"I agree," Dr. Jacobs said leaning back, and observing Kurt closely. "You said this Sam guy found out?"

A smile blossomed on Kurt's face despite everything. "Yes, and I gave him a bitch rant from hell last night. It was after four o' clock, and I'm stumbling in – and its obvious that I was out with someone. I smelled of sex, and he worked in a strip club in Kentucky so he knows the scent well."

Kurt took coke waiting for him, and downed a few gulps elegantly. "I am sneaking in – not very well mind you, and he confronts me about it. I guess you could call it panic because I did exactly what I didn't want to do."

"You exploded?"

"Yes, but luckily it was only Sam. I accused him of choosing Blaine over me even after he was slut shamed."

"Slut shamed?"

"Yeah, Blaine has this thing about slut shaming people, which is really rich considering last year he wanted to add sex into the Dalton Warblers. I think really he's just jealous. Our glee club had divided earlier this year, and most of the girls left except for two. So, we were all sitting around theorizing, and Sam suggested sex appeal because that's what the girl's have. He was showing everyone a few moves, and Blaine went crazy. I'm surprised Sam didn't beat his ass. Sam is not exactly weak." Not if the arms that held him last night were anything to go by.

"Why do you think he didn't?"

"We didn't need another suspension. We were already down so many members, and we couldn't afford for Sam to get in trouble when we had just got him back."

"Understandable." Dr. Jacobs didn't quite believe it, but he was sure Kurt would realize it soon enough. He had yet to fail him in that regards. That was what was so interesting about Kurt. He figured things out on his own that some thirty and forty year old clients couldn't even do.

"Last night, I screamed at him – I was furious with him more than the rest of the group. Sam has a special place in my heart, and it really hurt to see him choosing Blaine over me. He convinced me that none of it was true, and that he was sorry. He'd been too wrapped up with other things to pay attention. I believe him. That boy as sexy as his body and moves are, he's a big boy next door. He can't lie to save his life. He then kissed me to prove that he would never so much as do such a thing with Blaine. I think it was quote, _'I'd throw up if I had to kiss him.'_ Or something." Kurt brought his shoulders up. "He's always been so sweet, and I – I hated the idea that Sam who has never looked at me like I was a disease would choose Blaine so easily."

"Disease?"

"Even my step-brother cringes, and I do not want to get into that can of worms right now," Kurt huffed shaking his head furiously.

"Alright, not talking about the step-brother."

"_Nn..._"

"What are your plans?"

Kurt shrugged. "I slept on Ditch Day. I was so tired. I mean, Sam kissed me and I couldn't even enjoy it. Then again I was so sexed out, and I had wondered for ages what he kissed liked because he has this special mouth."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "Special mouth?"

"Hmm, yes. His nickname is Trouty Mouth, but he's such a Bieber boy."

"Ah, you have an interesting group don't you?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Where did Trouty come from?"

"We did a glee project last year called Born This Way. We had to choose something that we were born with, originally ashamed of, but you come to love or get used to. Sam's was his mouth, and mine was Like's Boys."

"Ah, I see. That is a very interesting class project. A very telling one to."

"It started with Rachel _Idiot_ Berry wanting to get a nose job." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Then again, a lot of the prompts are about Rachel or Finn. They're Schuester's itty bitty babies, and he has to cater to them otherwise the world as we know it will end."

"Tell me about this Schuester teacher," Dr. Jacobs requested.

Kurt laughed. "What is there to tell? He's a good instructor so don't get me wrong. He is very talented, and he does try to inspire everyone. He cares in his own way, but sometimes he goes too far, and I get it. He's a human like everyone else, but sometimes he uses the club to fuel his own desires. There are times when he acts more like a student than a teacher."

"I see, and have any of you spoken up about it?"

"A little, but it gets swept under the rug quickly. I mean earlier this year New Directions divided because of it. Mercedes felt slighted, and I understand that, and I didn't hold it against her when she left for Troubletones."

"What do you hold against her then?"

"For putting me in the category of people who are dragging her down. I have always been one of her biggest fans. I have loved that girl since Freshman year, and I still love her. I did not appreciate the fact that her sudden popularity turned her into Quinn number two. She is also stringing Sam along, and she's enjoying it. She loves seeing him chase her."

"You don't like that?"

"No, I don't! I understand that it makes her feel good, and I'm not bashing her by any means. I mean, I went out and cheated on Blaine, but Sam has never done anything at all to ever warrant her treatment of him. Sam is the sweetest, and most compassionate guy I have ever met. That boy doesn't know how to do mean, and he gets used by others. If I had Sam, I would be the happiest person, and I would make damn sure that he was happy to."

"You like him a lot."

"I adore him. He puts his family first, and that right there always gets to my heart because I know how important family is because dad is all I have left."

"There's something that has been bugging me since the beginning," Dr. Jacobs admitted tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "You use past tense phrases sometimes when you talk about the safety of your home."

Kurt frowned. "Do I? I don't notice."

"No, I doubt you would. Any idea why?"

"I love Carole."

"Carole is your step-mother right?"

"Yeah, and she's perfect for dad."

He smiled. "That's good, but what about this step-brother."

Kurt groaned. "_That_ again?"

"_Yes_, that again. I know I said I wouldn't open it, but I can't disregard what I've noticed. Is Finn the reason you use past tense?"

"I don't know. He's improved a lot."

"But?"

"But, I don't think I've been comfortable living under the same roof with him."

"Why is that?"

Kurt braced himself before finally confessing the truth about Finn, and before his parents had gotten married. He then explained to Dr. Jacobs about where Sam fit into the equation.

"I see."

"He's made up for it since then, and he's been good about it. However, sometimes he still gives me these odd looks or he tries to pry into things that he has no business prying into. He publicly outs Santana in the halls like he's some huge supporter of everyone being who they were born to be. If I had outed Santana in the hall, I'd have had my ass beat and handed back to me by everyone. Since its Finn Hudson the dopey idiot who knows no better, he gets thanked in the end, and it all started because Finn was spiteful. He didn't care, he was angry because when Santana strikes she hits you below the belt."

"You are uncomfortable living with him?"

"Not really. My bedroom is off limits. I made that loud and clear when they moved back in a second time. It is my safe haven, but I guess maybe I use past tenses because its not the same. I don't know. He's not dangerous more than he's still lacking in the acceptance department. Also, he really likes Blaine – almost too much. He's never had a problem with Blaine. Finn wraps his arm around Blaine, and he doesn't think anything of it. If I did that? Hah, he'd run away thinking I was trying to molest him or something."

"Did he ever tell you to stop hanging around him or let you know that the crush was one sided, and that he was uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Interesting, and yet he interferes when you attempt to establish a friendship with Sam?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you know why that is?"

"He thinks of me as a stalker. He thinks I go too far, and maybe I have in the past," Kurt muttered. "I was really immature, and I didn't know what I was doing. I hadn't realized back then that crushing on straight guys was a big no, no."

"Of course, but it's natural. It's not a dreadful mistake. Besides, he too is at fault. It's true that pushing him was probably not wise, but he never told you to stop. He could have hedged it off, but he didn't. He kept using you as a sounding board for his own agenda. That doesn't sound like someone who's really that stupid."

"I know."

"Do you like Finn? I don't mean romantically, but as a person."

Kurt chewed on the frown that formed. "I don't know. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. He's never really shown me that he feels bad for the things he does. Sure, he apologizes, and that counts for a lot, but he's happy the next minute. Once you accept the apology things go back to the way they were for him. It's like he doesn't really care, but wants the recognition anyway."

"Popularity problem?"

"Got it in one." Kurt leaned forward, and folded his hands together between his knees.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled. "Really? So, you haven't decided what to do with your Blaine situation? It doesn't sound like he's going to break up with you any time soon. It's making you miserable. Have you talked to your dad yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "He's supposed to be back soon. I – I don't know what to say to him."

"You should tell him your fears, Kurt. Everything that you've told me about your father has led me to believe that no matter what happened he would listen, and he would back you. Even though you were wrong to cheat on Blaine. He would still support you."

"Why would he?"

"You're his child, Kurt. You hold a much tighter bond with your father than anyone else in this world. No matter how many lovers come and go in your life, your father is always there."

He was right, and it felt good to hear it. "I'll come up with something." He scooped his bag off the couch, and checked the clock. "I've gone over an hour again."

Dr. Jacobs shrugged. "It's alright. I like talking to you. I like watching you figure things out for yourself. You have a strong head on your shoulders."

"Might be from the hairspray. It is ultra hold."

oOo


	7. Catalyst

_**Catalyst**_

Kurt slid next to Sam as everyone piled in for glee. Sam flashed him a goofy sweet grin, and Kurt nudged him playfully as he text Sebastian. Mercedes was on the opposite side, and frowning at Kurt who couldn't be bothered in dealing with her. Blaine was sitting at the front talking animatedly to Rachel who kept giggling at him.

Mr. Schuester was running late again, and he didn't even look over when the man announced himself. "Hey guys! Listen up, Kurt please?" Kurt sighed, and placed his phone in his lap, and motioned for the man to carry on. He looked a little nervous. "Now since the whole Dave incident there have been an influx in suicide attempts-"

"Really?" Quinn asked in horror. "That's awful!"

"It is awful," A very familiar voice said walking through the room.

Kurt gasped silently when he saw his therapist walking through the room as if he owned the place. Santana wolf-whistled in appreciation, and he winked at her.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

"Hello, Kurt," Dr. Jacobs said grinning as eyes rippled back to him.

"Dr. Jacobs! What are you doing here?"

"It's my day to give a small seminar at the local High Schools, and what your instructor has said is true. The rise in attempts in the Ohio area has doubled, and five of them were successful."

"May God rest their souls," Joe moaned putting his hands together in a prayer.

"It is terrible, and it's tragic. It shouldn't have to happen. As you can guess, I am Dr. Jacobs, and I am a volunteer for the Trevor Foundation."

"What's that?" Finn asked stupidly.

"You don't know?" Rachel shrieked as her eyes bulged. "The Trevor Foundation is only one of the biggest breakthroughs in history! They help the LGBT community, and give them advice, and try and stop terrorizing and bullying."

"That's correct – er-?"

Rachel stood. "Rachel Barbra Berry," she said gushing. "I have two gay dads," she announced proudly.

"Okay, Miss Berry, and you are right. It is a completely nonprofit organization, and we do many different things. I was a hotline operative, and I can't tell you how many hundreds of calls I received daily. Some of them were the same people needing someone to talk to, but they didn't have anyone to listen to them. Their families mock them or betray them by insisting that they are sick or have a disease. It could be friends who do the same or bullies, and a lot of times its themselves. Regardless of age, race, sexual preference, or gender no one has the right to make you feel inferior, and you have no right to do the same."

A few of the glee kids winced respectively.

"There are about a million and one different qualities a person can tear at you for, and for some reason ethnicity and sexuality seems to be the highest. Right now, sexuality is the hot-topic issue. It is being addressed like it has never been addressed before, but its still not enough. That is why I moved here from San Francisco to such a small town. It is easier to work on the big cities than it is on the smaller ones, and they often get overlooked because of this. I'm starting from the inside out. The big cities no longer need my help because there's enough people there to do it on their own."

"Why are you here? We already know about all this," Santana replied. "I mean we accept each other just fine."

"Do you – Miss?"

"Santana Lopez, lesbian-extrordinare."

"Miss Lopez," he inclined his head. "You say you accept each other? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Santana looked insulted. "I'm a lesbo, remember?"

"Just because you are a lesbian does not mean that you accept everyone. For example there are plenty of gay men who refuse to accept other gay men according to their perceived behavior."

Kurt flinched minutely, and Sam calmly placed a hand on his thigh.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"You are?"

"Puck."

"Noah Puckerman," Mr. Schuester supplied.

"That's what I said!"

"There are bullies in every community, and inside each other's ethnicity and sexuality. There are plenty who scorn others for being being who they were born to be. It's a common fact that is not often spread amongst them because its bad enough that outsiders are doing it, but insiders as well."

"Let me know who these people are, and I'll put the beat down on them!" Puck growled angrily.

"How about Sebastian?" Santana sneered making Kurt shift uncomfortably.

"Sebastian is our friend now," Blaine insisted.

"Oh bull shit! You don't believe that," Santana sneered. "Only Lady Face believes the good in everyone. That guy is an asshole in the worst of ways, and he made you have surgery!"

"Surgery?" Dr. Jacobs queried as Blaine pinked. "You are?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's boyfriend. Are you his therapist?"

The room rippled in surprise, and Kurt cringed at his 'boyfriends' lack of tact.

"That is confidential, Mr. Anderson," Dr. Jacobs said simply. "What's this surgery you had to have?"

Everyone started talking at the same time until Dr. Jacobs put his fingers between his lips, and blew causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Kurt? Please?"

Kurt sighed. "About two months ago we were having a friendly glee-off to see who would get to sing Michael Jackson at Regionals. Sebastian used rock-salt in one of the slushies, and it was meant for me, but it hit Blaine. You see, rock-salt is nasty on clothes, and it's meant to ruin it, and since he knew I am a bitch about my attire he was aiming for my clothes and not my face."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked back at Kurt with a frown.

"He told me."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"You're talking to that sleaze?" Santana growled.

"Yeah, we've settled our differences."

Sam gasped with sudden realization, and Kurt elbowed him sharply causing the cute Trouty mouth to double over. "_Ow..._"

"How could you?"

"It's like you settling differences with David?"

Santana had nothing to say to that. She huffed, and crossed her arms. "He was an ass, and I so would have gotten him on that confession, but no, Lady Face has to go and destroy all the copies I made. He even frisked my underwear!"

"I did what I had to do, and its not like I enjoyed it," he said seeing several guys looking at him envious. "What? I've touched all the girls breasts in this room!" he declared causing Puck to cheer. "What's the big deal?"

"It's hot, dude!"

Kurt glared at Finn. "Uh, hello, gay step-brother here, what would I find in touching breasts?" Finn opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Exactly!"

"You mean you have no interest –_ at all_?" Rory asked confused.

Kurt blinked rapidly at him as several people laughed. "No, none whatsoever."

"Weird."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Dr. Jacobs pointed out causing Rory to frown.

"I wasn't being mean!" he yelped. "I just – wondered, and found it odd."

"It's not odd," Sam finally spoke up for Kurt.

"You are?"

"Sam Evans," he answered succinctly, and Kurt sank in his seat when Dr. Jacobs' eyes lit up. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. "It's completely rational. What turns you on is not likely to turn everyone else on. Some men like breasts, some men like butts, and others like thighs. Some men who are straight are very put off by breasts."

"How?" Finn muttered to himself. "Breasts are great."

"Think of what you don't like, and why."

Finn frowned. "Feet?"

"What's wrong with feet?" Artie chimed in after being quiet the whole time. "There's nothing wrong with feet! Feet are beautiful!"

"Feet aren't bad," Puck interjected. "Nothing on a lady is bad. I like them all ways, and I can take a twink too if they have cute enough legs," he winked back at Kurt who shot him a glare. "I'm not very picky, Puckzilla is to be shared, and if Hobbit over there isn't enough – well Princess, you can come to me."

Kurt had to hold his mouth from laughing as he looked at Blaine who was sitting as still as a statute. Sam was laughing into Kurt's shoulder so hard that he had to hold his ribs. "No thank you, sweetie. But I appreciate the offer."

"Anytime sweet cheeks."

"That is wrong!" Rachel growled standing up. "You shouldn't be teasing Blaine like that."

"I wasn't teasing Blaine, Rachel chill-out. I was playing with my boy Kurt back there!"

"Yes, well its rude!" she huffed.

"It is not! It's an observation! I can look, I look all the time."

"I don't get it? You're straight, dude," Finn pointed out dumbly.

"Uh, I love the ladies, Finnessa, but that boy in the back next to Hot Lips has a nice ass and thighs on him. I'd be a bad sex shark if I didn't recognize it."

"Oh my Gaga, will you stop this?" Kurt drew his legs to his chest in embarrassment, but also amusement.

Blaine was looking really confused, and very disgruntled.

"Yeah, you're making Kurtie all flustered," Santana snarked with a smirk.

"Nah, he can take it."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jacobs-" But Mr. Schuester was held off by Dr. Jacobs hand going up to stop him.

"No, this is good," he replied.

"It's sexual harassment!" Rachel declared.

"Not really. Kurt are you offended by Mr. Puck's words?"

Kurt dropped his legs, and shook his head. "No, just embarrassed. I've never – heard that before."

"Oh please, Princess!" Puck stood. "Do any of you _not_ remember when he was a Cheerio? He looked fuckin' hot in that outfit!"

Mike cleared his throat. "I remember, really good moves to." Tina beamed, and leaned her head against him. "Hey, I'm man enough to admit it!" He shrugged carelessly.

"You should have seen him at the Nationals," Brittany chimed in as Santana gave the Dr. her name. "He was sexy in tight little red shorts."

"Britt!"

"What dolphin? It's true," she said looking at him upside down with a smile.

"I think we are all being a little inappropriate," Blaine spoke up flatly. "This is not the type of talk we should have at school. Anyone could walk in and hear us."

"The door is closed, Mr. Anderson," Dr. Jacobs replied. "There is no one to overhear."

"Yes, but its not appropriate! This is a music class, and not some talk about sex."

"Does sex scare you, Hobbit?" Puck teased.

"Puck!" Blaine glared. "_No_, it does not, but I don't see why we're having this discussion."

"I think its a good discussion," Sam intervened.

"You would," Blaine sneered.

"What was that?" Sam's voice dropped low, and Blaine glared at him. "The more we talk about sex the more comfortable we are about sex. _Lesbian sex, gay sex, straight sex, transgendered-sex, poly-amorous sex – that's all it is – it's just sex_! It's not something that's going to rear up and kill you, and not all of it affects you! If Brittany and Santana start humping like bunnies in this room a few of you might have a hard on, but its no big deal! Just like Finn and Rachel macking out on each other where the world can see it. There's no difference if it was you and Kurt!"

"I'd rather see Kurt making out!" Brittany chirped. "He kisses really good."

"Brittany!" Santana sulked.

"You're as good as him," she promised kissing her cheek.

"Really?" The Latina girl was looking back at him now.

"We don't want to give the impression of being cheap!" Blaine snapped standing, and facing Sam. "We want everyone to accept us. Lesbians are a lot more accepted, and if Kurt and I even have a chance we need to show them that we're not all about sex or making out everywhere in the halls."

"So it's okay for Finn and Rachel, but not you guys? They have to get used to it sometime, so expose it to them now."

"That induces more hate! And its none of your damn business!"

"Really? When was the last time you kissed, Kurt?"

"_Sam!_" Kurt yelped as he reached up to Sam's arm.

"Not your business," Blaine spat.

"You can't answer that, and then you get pissed when someone makes a flattering comment about Kurt. Is there something wrong with Kurt? Who in this room aside from idiot Finn over there cares?"

"Hey!" Finn protested weakly.

"How can you say that?" Rachel demanded. "Blaine loves Kurt! Kurt belongs to Blaine!"

"Is Kurt a dog?" Sam asked cocking his head curiously in Rachel's direction.

"N- no!" Rachel shrieked. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, I don't know – the way it sounds its like Blaine is wrapping a leash around his neck."

Kurt was staring at Sam as his words came back to him from last night.

"Kurt belongs to Blaine? Doesn't Blaine belong to Kurt to?"

"Of course!"

"Why did you put Blaine first? What is the meaning of _that_?"

"Sam!" He looked at Mercedes for help, but she could only stare at her strung-along-boyfriend in shock. "Come on, Sammy stop."

"You deserve better than that!" Sam said sharply to Kurt. "Do you think Kurt is inappropriate?" he lashed out at Blaine. "Is that why you suck as a boyfriend?"

"Sam!" That was the second time someone called Blaine a horrible boyfriend.

"Blaine is a good boyfriend!" Rachel defended.

"How would you know? Are you two seeing each other behind Kurt's back?"

"No!" Blaine and Rachel shouted simultaneously.

"But, I know Blaine."

"Why because you made out with him one time? You played alongside him as Maria?"

"What about you? You're doing the same, and with Kurt!"

"Because no one else sticks up for Kurt! You're all too busy with your heads up your asses that you can't see how much you've all ignored him this past year, and then when someone gives him attention – you Blaine get all bitchy about it. What's wrong? Can't handle the fact that someone desires, Kurt? That someone might want Kurt and _not_ you?"

"That's not true!"

"What part?"

"Why do you care?" Blaine sneered.

Sam smirked viciously. "Why do I care? Do you know why I came back here?"

"We came and got you, and you wanted to come back for New Directions!" Rachel said with an air of superiority.

"No, that's not why I came back," Sam said and then pointed behind him. "I came back for Kurt. Not you, and definitely not Sectionals. I can give a shit less about it."

"Sam?" Mercedes whispered softly. "Is that true?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, Mercedes, it's true. I came back for Kurt because someone needs to protect him from you guys, and since he's done so much for me, I needed to repay him. So, what I want to know is why do you treat Kurt like a dog, Blaine? _Hm?_ Mind telling me that?"

"He does-"

"_Shut up!_" Santana roared with a glare. "Let the Hobbit speak for himself, Man-hands!"

"I do no such thing!" Blaine snapped.

"Really? You don't think I saw you yank his hand down the other day when Kurt raised it to suggest something? You don't think I heard you a few weeks when you told Kurt to stop getting so excited or how about the time when you were so worried about what people would think you forgot to ask Kurt how he was feeling after he made a therapist appointment!"

"I was worried!"

"No you weren't! You were worried about your image. You were so worried about what it would look like if they knew that Kurt was seeing a Therapist. They would wonder, _'What did Blaine do?'_ _'Why is Kurt going to therapy?'_ _'Why does he need someone to talk to, and why in all of hell did Kurt go to Joe _– of all fucking people when Dave attempted suicide! Why? Kurt's an atheist! Why did he go to a religious stranger, and not you? Is it because you don't listen? Is it because you don't give a shit?"

"I had wondered that," Quinn murmured looking at Joe who grimaced. "It _was_ weird."

Everything was getting out of hand, and Kurt looked to Dr. Jacobs and pleaded with his eyes to stop it, but all he got was a wink.

"I am not a bad boyfriend!" Blaine growled.

"You want to prove it?" Sam said grabbing Kurt's shoulder gently and pushing him up.

"Sam?"

"What-?" Blaine frowned.

"Kiss him!"

"Huh? No way!"

"Why not?" Santana asked curiously. "I'll kiss him!" She stood and turned to Kurt. "Come here baby, if Blaine won't tongue you I sure as hell will."

"I don't have to kiss Kurt to prove anything," Blaine snapped hotly.

"Why not? Embarrassed? You think its inappropriate to kiss someone you're supposed to love? Puck get your ass over here, and kiss Kurt!"

Kurt was scandalized when Puck jumped the chairs. Swiftly, Kurt bolted, and hid behind Dr. Jacobs.

"Come here baby, I'll kiss you until you melt," Puck drawled.

"Stop this, please!" he hissed to his Therapist.

Everyone was arguing, and Mr. Schuester had sunk down in a chair in shock at the mess that was being made in his room. How had it gotten so out of control?

"I told you when we first met, Kurt," he turned, and flashed the countertenor that perfect smile. "I like live action."

"You set this up?" Kurt gasped.

"I did, and I'm not sorry. I don't spend all day sitting in my office waiting around for my clients to get better or for them to succeed. I _help_ them succeed, I do things. Remember when I asked why you didn't ask me what you should do?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"You impressed me, Kurt. Many people two and three times your age bug me daily about answers. All you wanted was for someone to listen. I listened, and look -"

Kurt looked over to see Sam and Blaine chest to chest, and standing on Sam's side was Puck, Santana, and Brittany.

Only Rachel and Finn were on Blaine's side. Artie and Quinn couldn't get exactly move, but it was obvious that their frowns were directed toward Blaine because Quinn would gaze at him with an apologetic look on her face.

Mr. Schuester shot up. "How did this start?" he asked the doctor.

"How did what start, Mr. Schuester?"

"How – how did you get them arguing!_ Why_?"

"For Kurt," he said simply. "You are a very lacking teacher, and you've made a fine mess of them."

"What!"

"You heard me. You should stop playing favorites, and stop teasing the others with little treats to draw them in. You lost half your club once, and it wouldn't take much to lose it again."

Mr. Schuester blanched at the idea of losing his members. Kurt was still clutching Dr. Jacobs. "You did this for me?"

"I did."

Soon, it all came to a head. Blaine broke from the crowd, and stormed over to Kurt. "Kurt!"

"Yes?" Kurt asked moving to stand beside Dr. Jacobs. "What is it, Blaine?"

"I asked you before when Sebastian accused me of things – am I a bad boyfriend?"

"No, Blaine!" Rachel simpered running to his side. "You're not. Whatever they're saying – it's crazy."

Blaine shrugged her off. "Kurt."

Kurt pulled out his cell as the room went suddenly silent, and waiting for the answer. He hit the replay button loud enough for the entire club to hear their conversation.

Santana's eyes widened, and even Brittany understood because she was staring at Blaine as if he had two cat heads and one eyeball.

"You said that?" Sam asked in disgust. "Oh my God! You are horrible!"

"What?" Blaine asked in shock.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything, all it means is Blaine trusts Kurt."

"Oh no, I got the gist of this," Santana said swaying forward with her hand on her hip. "Blaine told Kurt right to his face that no one would ever want to be with him."

"Why would they? He has Blaine!"

"You are an idiot. How the fuck Finn- _oh_ forget it. You both are freaks!" Santana said holding her hands up. "Listen to me, Hobbit boy. You pretty much told my Lady Face that nobody in this entire world would ever desire him. Are you fucking crazy? Look at the horny men behind me, and then look at this-" she pointed to herself smugly. "I'd do Kurt right here on the floor, and Puck would be right behind him!"

Blaine frowned deeply. "I didn't ask your opinion." He turned back. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Answer me!"

"Answer what?"

"Am I a bad boyfriend?"

Kurt looked over at Dr. Jacobs who arched an encouraging eye. "Your chance, Kurt."

"You don't notice, and its not your fault. You're a little on the oblivious side, but I've not had any real feeling for you since you tried to force me to have sex with you in the backseat of my car when you were drunk."

"B- but!"

"No, I thought you were the greatest thing, and I overlooked the small things. I can deal with that, but pushing me to have sex with you when you're drunk after dancing all night with someone else – I don't think so Blaine. You and I are not compatible. You do not desire me."

"I do!"

"You don't," Kurt said simply. "I know you don't."

"How do you know?" Blaine demanded.

"I gave you so many hints, and you ignored them all. When I took off for Ditch Day, you came by bitching to me about Cooper. You didn't ask me if I was okay. You didn't ask if I was feeling alright. You didn't care, and then when I proceeded to ask you if you knew what I was doing the night before you pretty much said you didn't give a shit, and that you trusted that no one in their right minds would touch me."

"B- but, Kurt they wouldn't!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Santana growled, but Puck held her back.

"Let Princess handle it."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Yes, Blaine they would. I've been waiting for you to break up with me for a long time. I went to Scandals a couple weeks ago."

"What-?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"What's Scandals?" Finn queried. "Is that why you came in all weird looking?"

Kurt ignored his step-brother. "I was there to see how I fared without you. I am leaving for New York in a few short months, and since dad is moving to DC I will never be back here – _ever_. Not even for a reunion," he said easily. "So, I went to Scandals, and you wouldn't believe who I danced with all night long."

"Kurt-"

"Sebastian."

"Kurt!"

"Yeah, he desired me. He wanted me very bad. You remember the day after that? You were so oblivious! I could barely walk he fucked me so hard!"

Blaine's eyes became as round as saucers. "He- he didn't want you!"

"Oh you just dug your own grave right there, Blaine Anderson. You want to see my claws come out? You're going to see them because you're going to be shredded when I'm through with you."

Blaine's face was coloring very nicely, and Kurt couldn't seem to feel bad about it.

"You really think Sebastian didn't want me? You so sure about that? Do I need to go into detail what happened? I can call him right now. We dry fucked on the dance floor, I took him out to _my_ car, and we fucked for hours. He fucked me until my spine nearly snapped. You were so gullible, you believed that no one would want me that you bought my lies. You bought the fact that I had left my windows down – when I infact didn't give a damn that there was come all over my backseat. You cleaned it up!"

Kurt ignored the roaring laughter in the background, and Rachel's sudden high pitched voice.

"I – I what?"

"Yeah, and you know if you had reacted to my playful nature, you know the real me? I wouldn't have had you do that. I tried to get close to you, and you shrugged me off. You told me it was inappropriate for me to even touch your hips. We were in public, but no one was around. Yet, you still treated me like I'm nothing to you. You always have. It's been months since you kissed me, Blaine, and even longer than that since we had sex."

"..."

"So, I let all my frustrations out, and Sebastian was very happy to oblige, and I took it out on you. I kept prodding and asking, and giving you chances. You however blew them all off because you were so worried about yourself. The night before Ditch Day? I was with Sebastian _all_ night long. If you don't believe me I think there is evidence in my car. Sebastian lost his boxers the other day." He whistled idly. "Might be under the seat, but I haven't looked yet. Ask Sam, he found out!"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "I did not appreciate getting bitched out because of you!" he growled lowly. "As if I would choose you over Kurt. You hurt him, Blaine Anderson."

"I – I did not!"

"You tore away my personality. You took me away, and the only time I came out was when Sebastian snarked at me. Before Sebastian I was so upset, and I was so agitated, I went to Dr. Jacobs, and he opened my eyes."

"This is your fault?" Blaine spat turning on the doctor who arched an eyebrow.

He looked very unimpressed. "You messed with my client."

"He was my boyfriend!"

"_Hardly_," Santana said with a smirk. "Kurt, I have to hand it to you baby. You are one BAMF! You fucked Sebastian? Is he as good as he says?"

"Better," Kurt assured. "Much better, and I was his best."

Puck groaned. "Try me on! Please!"

"How could you do this, Kurt?" Rachel asked in horror. "How could you do this to Blaine? Why would you?"

"I did it because I wanted to. You have nothing to do with any of my relationships. You are nothing to me Rachel Berry so keep your ugly nose out of my business."

"Kurt!" Finn snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?"

"Absolutely nothing, and I think its time to go. I am quitting glee for good. You guys have fun." Kurt caught his bag from Sam, and he winked. "Shall I walk you out, Dr. Jacobs?"

"Please do."

* * *

_**Note: This is the last one until after I see tonight's episode. I have 3 chapters left, which have been written, but the end hasn't. It's done, but not. I'm waiting for tonight's episode before I decide which way I'm going. This is the story that comes out when I free write without any idea as to where it was supposed to go. It went into its own direction**. _


	8. Wakening

_**A/N: Sadly, this will have to be my last post until Sunday evening. I'm going to Kentucky for Memorial Day, and no matter how hard I try I can't get out of it. I have for the last 3-4 years. So, I'm doomed to mosquitoes, humid weather, and spiders galore. Have a good weekend!**_

_**Wakening**_

The silent walk through the halls was enjoyable. Kurt was had his hand in the crook of Dr. Jacobs' forearm, and twitched when a hockey player walked by, and spun around on his heel to look back at Kurt and the unknown man.

"Thank you again."

"I take care of my clients, Kurt," Dr. Jacobs replied succinctly. "That group in there is interesting."

"No kidding? Did your curiosity get the better of you? I could have shown you pictures."

"As I said, I like action."

"I can see that, and I believe you got your taste of live action, sweetie."

"This is me," he said nodding toward the silver hybrid.

"Is this where we conclude our sessions? Your grand finale?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side with a smile.

"Maybe. You can still see me if you wish. I'm sure we've only touched the tip of your iceberg."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Oh? Is this a follow up?"

"Consider it one, yes."

Kurt let go of the Dr, and crossed his arms loosely as he leaned against the man's car. "Well, I feel lighter. I actually quit what was annoying me so badly, and I don't even regret it. I don't need Nationals to get into NYADA."

"That's good to hear."

"I also feel relieved, and even though I'm the bad guy it somehow all got turned around." He smiled at the man when he said this.

"Yeah, strange how that happens. It seems to me that not everyone in that club chooses him over you."

Kurt chewed down on his lip as he kicked a rock under his feet. "I know, I guess I overreacted."

"Or maybe, he wanted you to think that so none of this would happen. He used _your_ friends to keep you around. He made you believe that if you broke it off then you'd have to break your other connections, and that's not true."

"I'm not worried about Rachel Berry. She has always acted like that way, and she'll never change."

"Interesting young girl," Dr. Jacobs commented.

"Interesting is one word used to describe her, Mr. Nice Guy."

Dr. Jacobs chuckled, and held his hand out. "It was very nice to meet you, Kurt. Until you become my client again you can call me Daniel."

Kurt nodded, and shook it. "I might have to do that, Daniel."

"Good, I'll be seeing you."

Pushing off the car, Kurt watched as his therapist drove away. It was all silent, and Kurt's stomach clenched as a smile spread across his lips, and then he doubled over laughing for no other reason than because he felt so free.

It was a nice feeling. He continued to laugh until he saw a pair of shoes, and sobered quickly as he looked up into Sam's face. "You are so sweet, Samuel."

"Am I?" Sam asked watching the way Kurt lit up for the first time in a long time. "You're smile, it's real."

"Yes, it's real." He leaned over, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You really quitting?"

Kurt breathed through his nose as he looked back at McKinley. He could see Rachel, Finn, and Blaine in the distance, and snorted when Santana and Puck shoved them out of the way while walking toward their cars. "Yeah, I'm really quitting. It's time I stop letting people walk all over me. I better go before I get my tires slashed."

"I will kill them if they do that."

"See you at home, Sammy."

oOo

"Son?"

Kurt was standing over his bed rifling through some clothes for the evening's events at Scandals when his dad poked his head in.

"Hey dad," he answered softly placing a scarf against a shirt, and then discarding it carelessly. "You and Carole get in from DC?"

"Yep, and I received quite an earful from Finn. It seems things got out of hand here?" Burt stepped into the room, and noticed the lack of pictures on the wall. "You quit glee?"

Kurt hummed. "Yes, and it feels good."

"Does it? What about Finn's accusation that you hurt Blaine?"

Frowning, Kurt gazed up at their dad. "You think I did that?"

"I don't think anything, son. I want to hear it from you. What's going on buddy?" he sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit, we need to talk."

Kurt sat down beside his father, hands on his thighs nervously. "What do you want to know?"

"What is going on? Carole told me that you humiliated Blaine in front of glee, and then you quit."

"Yeah I humiliated him at least I hope he felt humiliated."

"Why?" Burt asked without judgment.

"Because he nearly destroyed who I was," Kurt said softly. "I started seeing a therapist a few weeks ago."

"Really? Did it help?"

"Yes, and in ways you would not believe. Blaine appears perfect on the outside, and I knew that if I ended things a certain way then Finn would try to turn you against me."

"That will never happen, Kurt," Burt rebuked sharply. "Not in a million years would I ever let anyone turn me against you. You are always my number one priority, and even if you are in the wrong in anything you do, I support you and have your back. If you shatter from your bad mistakes then I will be there and pick them up with you."

Kurt swallowed back the tears. "I was so scared of being alone that I let Blaine take pieces of me. I wasn't conscious of it at first. Blaine would keep me from speaking out, and he would tell me that I was showing off, and the next minute he's jumping on desks, and acting the way he tells me not to act."

"Okay, I get where that would be bad."

"I would put my hand up, and he would force it back down like I shouldn't let my opinion be heard. I didn't think anything of it back then. He probably thought he was being caring and protective. He was oblivious to what he did, I know that."

"What's the worst thing, Kurt? What did he do?"

"He ignored me. I'd try to touch him, and he would say it was inappropriate. I would try to hug him, and he would tell me no. Sometimes, he'd do that even behind closed doors. It was like he was friend-zoning me, and I know you don't want to hear me say this – but-" He paused and winced again.

"Say it, kid. You're eighteen, I can handle it."

"When it came to sex, he had to approach me because if I did it I was being inappropriate."

Burt frowned. The idea of his son and sex was terrifying, but pushing the son part aside for a second, he understood. Kurt was getting lonely and frustration was building quick. "I understand," he muttered refusing to look away.

Kurt's shoulders sagged slightly. "It was Friday after my second appointment, and I decided I would do something different, and without Blaine. I wanted to see how I fared on my own. I dressed up, and I went out to this hot spot," he hadn't wanted to tell his father about a bar yet. Nope. "And yes, I cheated on Blaine. It was Sebastian."

"The one who threw rock-salt at Blaine?"

"Yes, and he was trying to hit me not Blaine."

"..."

"My shirt. I'm taller, and he knows I love my clothes. Anyway, things went too far. I admit it, but that was the first time I'd ever felt alive. I dropped hints the next day to Blaine, but he never suspected. He didn't think that any guy on this planet would ever be with me." He pulled out his phone, and once again replayed the recording.

Burt listened to it, and frowned. "You practically told him to his face that you cheated."

"Mhmm."

"He still – is that boy _stupid?_" He glared at the phone. Sure, he didn't want random guys wanting Kurt, but to make Kurt feel so bad about himself?

"I was scared to break it off with him, he had all my friends wrapped around his finger. I didn't want to lose the ones I have left. Sam found out about everything when I came home really late. I screamed and threw a fit. He was so confused, and I know I was wrong, but I hadn't been able to help it. He of course reminded me how stupid I was."

"That's good, I like Sam."

Kurt chuckled at the hint in his voice. "I'm not ready for any relationship at the moment." He shook his head. "Everything is still so messed up. I need to be alone for a while."

"Mature."

"Yeah, and anyway I guess Sam was angry at Blaine to because I accused Sam of choosing Blaine over me. So, he made some comments and it escalated until Blaine finally confronted me for the second time to ask if he was a bad boyfriend. He dug his own grave though, he kept saying I was inappropriate. I found out that not everyone was behind Blaine. Finn and Rachel are – oh you bet they were furious. I told him in front of the club what I did."

"That was the humiliation part?"

"Mhmm, it didn't mean to come out, but I suddenly felt like I could say it, and so I did. I said it, and then I quit. That's the end."

Burt let out a breath, and he chuckled roughly. "I have to hand it to you. When you get mad you get mad, don't you?"

"I do, and it felt good to be back. I feel like it was one huge nightmare. One I didn't even recognize as one. It all started with David."

"How's that?"

"I felt guilty. I kept thinking, _'why didn't I answer those calls?' _Why? It wasn't in my nature to not answer when someone who was struggling with something so important."

Burt nodded. "Yes, you have always been one to help anyone even if they don't want it."

"_Exactly_! I found the doctor in an advertisement. He is a volunteer for the Trevor Foundation, and I figured I'd give it a shot. It was the best thing I ever did because now I'm awake, and I am happy."

"Good," Burt said clapping his son's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. Not the cheating bit of everything, but I'm glad you handled it your way, and you got through it. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"No, don't be. It was something I needed to deal with myself. I had to grow up some time, and I did."

"You've always been so mature about these things. You were always grown up, Kurt. You had your moments, but we all do," he assured. "It's what makes us human."

"Now you sound like my therapist."

Burt chuckled. "If he sounds like me, then I'm pleased he helped you."

"He did, he was a live action kind of guy. He started it all. He came to my school to talk about suicide, and one comment made it all come out. He told me that he didn't like reading scripts, and that he did things out of the ordinary to get results. He certainly got them."

"Come downstairs, we're all having dinner together. I've missed you, kid, so much." He wrapped his arms around his boy and hugged him tightly.

Kurt choked, and clung to his father. "I missed you to. You have no idea." He sent a message to Sebastian telling him he would be late for Scandals as he kissed his father's cheek. "I need to get dressed first."

"Okay." Burt left the room feeling heavy. His son was not a little boy anymore. He was a full grown adult, and if anyone thought he they could turn him against his boy they had another thing coming.

"Kurt will be down soon," he said taking his place with a fond smile.

Carole smiled. "How is he?" she asked as Finn grumbled darkly under his breath.

"He's fine. He told me everything." Burt poured a glass of ginger ale, and took a long drink.

"Yeah? Did he tell you what he did to Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Blaine is not my son, and he is not my responsibility. Kurt is my son, and no matter what he does he will always be my boy, and nothing anyone can say or do will change the fact that Kurt is my kid. He has so much Elizabeth in him that it's startling sometimes. He received all her best qualities, including the backbone and tongue from hell."

"But-"

"He also has her claws. She never used violence when she was pissed. I admit, my fists have gotten the better of me a time or two. But, Elizabeth? You never ever cross her if you wished to keep your sanity in tact. She could dish out brutally without ever lifting a finger."

"Sounds like an amazing woman," Carole said with a fond smile.

"She was, and I remember when Kurt started kindergarten, and a teacher who was particularly spiteful toward him. She kept stealing his scarves, and kept telling him that boys didn't act like he did. It went on for a while until Kurt finally broke down, and I was ready to rush to the school angry and raging, but Elizabeth?" he laughed as he looked at the ceiling in memory. "By the time Liz was done that teacher's license had not only been removed, but she had packed up and moved away."

Kurt appeared in the doorway and smiled. "I still remember that," he said fondly leaning against the arch with his back to it.

Burt grimaced inwardly at the clothes Kurt was wearing, and Finn swallowed when he saw a completely different Kurt than the one from school. Carole smiled softly at him.

"You look gorgeous, dear!" she cooed.

Kurt looked down. He was wearing white skinny jeans with splashes of color on them that looked like they'd been used to paint in, a skin tight aqua and medium purple three-fourth-sleeved with a thick cloth belt that had to be his own design because it had never been seen before with all the color. His hair was spiked, and his eyes glowed like a cat.

"Yeah, I'm going out tonight. I need something to do now that I have no glee."

Finn scowled. "That was your fault."

"Yes, I'm aware," he said sitting primly beside his father. Carole went to get the rest of the food. "A decision that has made me very happy."

"You don't want to go to Nationals?"

"Nope, not really. I don't care anymore because I'm going to New York whether I go to Nationals or not. I can do it on my own because that's who I am. Besides, Sebastian is helping me look for the right song to show them who I am."

Burt pretended not to hear that as Carole sat down the dishes.

"Oh, it's good to be home," she admitted happily. "I love the hotel in DC, but home is so much more comfortable."

"Sure is. What time should I stop waiting up on you tonight?"

Finn gawked. "You're letting him go? Sebastian is the guy who Kurt cheated with!"

Carole glared at her son, and Kurt looked at him unimpressed. "Kurt is eighteen," Burt said simply. Sure, he wasn't happy with the idea that Kurt was seeing someone who might debauch his boy – _again_, but he refused to side with Finn on such an idiotic matter.

"You have no say in my personal life, Finn. I don't discourage you from Rachel, and you both cheated on each other at some point."

Finn bowed his head with a bright blush, and he said no more as Kurt took a forkful of macaroni and cheese. "Mmm.. you make the best fattening foods, Carole."

"Thank you sweetheart."

oOo

Kurt was sitting at the bar, and laughing at Sebastian who was a little on the tipsy side. He was on the dance floor a few feet away, and he was dancing wildly with his hands in the air.

Sebastian had cheered at Kurt for humiliating Blaine with a single statement. '_I swear I won't piss you off ever again.'_

Kurt didn't believe it, and neither did Sebastian, but it was nice to hear. He was chatting up a couple men, and then he would point them toward Kurt where they would stagger over, and attempt to get him to dance.

He blew them off as kindly as he could. He might mess around with Sebastian, but that was because he knew Sebastian. He couldn't do what he did with Sebastian with someone he did not know.

Something was sat in front of him, and he looked up at the bartender who winked. "From a friend."

It looked like coke. "What is it?" he asked picking it up hesitantly and sniffing it.

"Diet coke."

Kurt blinked. "Okay – _who_?"

"_Me_."

Kurt gasped as he looked over to see Dr. Jacobs leaning against the bar with a smile. His hair was out of its usual tie, and damn! He was wearing a tight light blue v-neck t-shirt slightly tucked into normal blue jeans that made his tush look really nice.

"Dr... Daniel!"

"I could not in good conscience buy you alcohol," he said dropping his voice when the bartender walked away.

Kurt laughed. "I only ever drink one anyway," he said taking the diet coke. "What are you doing here?"

He slipped onto the stool beside Kurt, and grinned. "You think I was straight or something?"

Kurt blinked. "I hadn't really thought about it. We always talked about me."

"That's the way its supposed to be, but you are no longer my client. So I can say what I want now, and I have to say I like you in color," he said plucking the shirt. "I come here often, but when you told me that you'd been to a gay bar, I knew it was this one because it's the only one in Lima. I stayed away in case we ran into each other. It would be very unprofessional."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Same. So what are you doing tonight? I don't see you dancing."

"I'm watching Sebastian," Kurt said swiveling. "Ryan Seacrest wanna-be over there smushed between two guys."

"_That's_ Sebastian?" Daniel's eyes widened.

Kurt laughed wildly. "So you know Sebastian, huh?"

"_No!_ I don't know him, but I had to make myself scarce a few times. That boy scared me, I didn't know if he was of age, and I didn't want to be found in any situation that could be dangerous."

"Sebastian _is_ of age for your information. I'm older than him by about four months I think."

Sebastian came over panting. "Hey bitch, you okay here?" he asked eyeing the man beside Kurt intrigued.

"Yes, cocksucker, I am. Why do you ask?"

Daniel choked on his beer.

"I'm taking out early, unless you wanna join? I'm sure Greg or Craig whoever won't mind." He winked across the bar at some guy.

Kurt kicked him in the shins. "I won't even thank you for that invite. I don't do strangers."

"You're loss," he kissed Kurt's cheek, and rushed off.

"Interesting."

Kurt hummed. "We get along best when we fight. It's how we bond."

"Is it really? I'm worried about your bonding experiences."

"It's fun, and he's become my best friend."

Nicki Minaj's Starships played over the sound system, and Kurt began moving his shoulders. He started singing the words, and Daniel simply watched before holding his hand out. "Dance?"

Kurt grinned, and took it cheerfully. "Love to! I promise not to molest you."

Daniel flashed him a smirk. "You're eighteen, and you're not my client anymore. All bets are off."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Watch yourself because if Sebastian sees this, he's going to ask to share."

Chuckling, Daniel shook his head as he took Kurt's hands, he twirled him and then pulled him close until they were touching chest to chest. "_I _prefer the sweet kind."


	9. Blindside

_**A/N: Apologies. Somehow Doc Manager screwed up and put everything on center. I can't get it to stop centering! Is anyone else seeing this in 'center' format?  
**_

_**Blindside**_

It was only one o' clock when Kurt came home. He hadn't wanted his father to get too worried, and he hadn't done anything that anyone would disapprove of except one beer, and a little dancing. It had been fun. All his clothes were in tact, and Sebastian had left him a message saying he got back to Dalton alright.

Kurt had made Sebastian text him every time he went out with a strange guy to be on the safe side. Sebastian had been affronted at first, but Kurt had made him promise with the words, _'I don't want anything to happen to my best friend. Please?' _

Sebastian had merely replied with._ 'Oh fine, mother, I'll call you and let you know how good the fucking was, and what you missed out on.'_ Then he smiled, and left the scene with one of the many strangers.

He came into the house to see it all quiet, and sighed as he rolled his neck tiredly. Maybe he would get up at a decent hour for a change.

"Kurt?" Sam's sweet voice had called him from the couch.

Kurt glided into the living room, and turned the lamp on beside Sam's head to see him sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. "Hi."

Sam looked him over, and arched an eyebrow. "No fun tonight?"

Kurt chuckled and plopped down beside Sam. "I don't have to have sex to have fun. I went out a little, and danced. It's nothing dad would disapprove of anyway."

"Good."

"Good?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You sound like you don't want me to get laid."

"I don't," Sam admitted looking away as his cheeks colored.

"And why is that?" He muttered something that Kurt couldn't understand. "Uh, sweetie, speak up, I can't hear you."

"I want you."

"..."

"I want you for me. I always have."

"... you're gay?"

"I don't think so, but you've always been there in the back of my mind since the day I met you. You've always impressed me, and with the way people have treated you I kind of thought it was best if I didn't let them think that you could convert me."

"Huh?"

"You converted me." Sam gave him one of those famous goofy grins, and Kurt's heart melted.

"... I converted you?"

"Yeah, and when I kissed you the other night, I'd never felt anything so powerful. I wanted to do it again."

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered at the confession. "You really think that you could be with me? With a guy sexually?"

Sam smiled. "I _know_ I could. I've learned a few things when I was in Kentucky, Kurt. I learned a lot of things. It's kind of why I kept away from you when I returned. I didn't know how to say anything, and so I just backed off. You had Blaine, and I wasn't going to do that, I couldn't. Then I realized I was hurting you when I found out what was happening. I almost confessed that night, but I didn't want you to think I did it in a moment of panic."

"So that outburst at school-?"

"I couldn't take it anymore," Sam confessed. "To know that you were hurting, and no one in that room gave a damn! Blaine sitting there as if you two had never even been together. I mean, if I was new and walked into that room I wouldn't know you were with Blaine. I'd think he was in some sort of twisted threesome with Rachel and Finn." He took a dare, and wrapped his arms around Kurt, and pulled him into his chest. "I'm sorry."

Kurt relaxed against the touch, and hummed at the heat as he snuggled against Sam. "Don't apologize, sweetie."

"I know its more likely one-sided. But, I thought you should know since everything seems to have calmed down."

Kurt shook his head. "Not one-sided, blind-sided? Yes, you got me good Samuel."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I was kind of feeling jealous. I mean I thought you were with Sebastian, and I was all knotted up, and I didn't like it."

"Sebastian is my best friend," Kurt confessed. "He is the truth I need in my life. He is the ass to my bitch, and I am his voice of reason. He knows that I don't share his same views on relationships. Sure, I'm very tired of them right now, and being alone has helped me a lot. I don't plan on being alone forever, Sammy. He knows when to back off when I find someone. He's like Brian Kinney in that regard."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Brian Kinney doesn't know when to back off."

"He did when he thought Justin was really in love. I'm not Justin though, and I could never be Justin Taylor. I'm Emmett Honeycutt."

"... no you're not."

"Yes, honey, I am."

Sam chuckled, and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I know its too soon for you, and I'm not saying that to get you to agree to anything or whatever-" he was hushed when Kurt placed a finger to his lips.

"You have got to be the world's biggest sweetheart, and nothing you can ever say is manipulative. I think that sometimes you need a bitch in your life because people just keep hurting you. I always thought that. It is true, I can't really do a relationship yet, not that I don't want to. Damn, I wish all this came out ages ago. It would have saved me a lot of shit, but I am not going to rebound on you because when you finally become mine, and not if, I refuse to give you back."

Sam's smile was so big, and Kurt melted even more. "Really? I don't think you're a bitch by the way."

"Oh, honey, I am, and you best embrace it. You will be mine, and I will stalk you like Finn accused me of when I first met you."

"He accused you of stalking me?"

"Mhmm."

"I might have to have a few words with him about that."

"Don't worry, I can handle Finn. I have for _years_."

Sam stifled a yawn, and Kurt snickered at the silly expression. "Too many late nights?"

"Totally worth it," he said kissing Kurt's cheek affectionately.

"So, you're not scared by my vengeful nature?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, I am impressed, and it was hot. You can touch me any fucking time you wish, even if it is to slap me for being stupid or talking in Na'vi."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Na'vi is sexy."

"Ah man, you've done it now. You have my heart."

"Wow, and I always thought sex and food was a way to a man's heart."

"Not mine." He situated the two until Kurt was lying down on his side, and Sam was spooned against him.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding you. I am a cuddle bug, I freely admit it."

Kurt chuckled as he brought a foot up to take his boots off. "Well, I'll be your cuddle bug indulger, how's that?"

"Perfect." Sam said watching through tired eyes as Kurt kicked the shoes to the side, and tucked them under the blanket with his own. "I might fall asleep like this."

"Same."

"Be warned, I wake up with a woody all the time, and your butt against me – won't help."

Kurt laughed as Sam's arms tightened around his waist. "Oh, but my hand can help if you need it."

oOo

Burt had awoken at half past six for some strong coffee before dealing with the annoying amount of messages on his phone from DC. When he walked into the living room he found Kurt and Sam fast asleep cuddled on the couch.

His eyes widened, and he froze completely for about thirty seconds. He tilted his head at what he was seeing. Kurt was cuddled into Sam who was holding him tightly, and the best part about the whole thing they were both clothed, well except for the lack of t-shirt on Sam's part, but Kurt was fully dressed.

Hm, now, Burt would readily approve of this coupling. Sam was a good guy, and he was very sensible, but he knew that his son wouldn't be quite ready for a relationship so soon after his disastrous one with Blaine. At least they were getting somewhere.

He went back into the kitchen to let them sleep in peace. He had to stop by the shop soon as well. He needed to make sure that everything was in order.

Kurt was the first person to wake when something painful shot through his arm, and his whole body was yanked from the couch. "_Ahh!_" Kurt pulled up, and came face to face with an irate Finn. "What the flying fuck, Finn?" Kurt took his arm back and gasped at the throbbing. He felt like someone had yanked his shoulder out of place.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled angrily.

"Sleeping?" Kurt was still rubbing his arm, and wincing at the twinge. "Why did you do that?"

"With Sam? You know he's straight right?" Finn thundered. "What the hell are you doing? You know Sam is a nice guy so he'll never say anything about it. But you can't do that to him, dude! It's sick!"

Kurt looked as though he'd been slapped. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it with a snap. What the hell? "So sleeping is a crime?"

"With a straight dude! You leave Sam alone! He doesn't need you ruining things with Mercedes!"

"Whoa dude!" Sam hopped up after having realized what had happened, and he stepped between Finn and Kurt, his hand pressed to Finn's chest. "Back the hell off, Finn."

"Sam! He's gay."

"And you're a douche. Newsflash Finn Hudson, I don't give a flying fuck one way or another. You have the balls to yell at Kurt for something that is absolutely none of your business? Did you hurt him?" Sam turned around to see Kurt clutching his arm. "I swear to God Finn if you hurt Kurt, I will hurt you."

"I'm fine, Sammy," Kurt murmured dazedly.

"What the hell? You're straight-"

Sam turned back around. "Just because a person doesn't announce their sexuality doesn't mean you should assume that because he dated a total of two girls that he is straight, and don't you even put Santana in that group." he snarled when Finn opened his mouth.

"But-"

"You don't get to decide what I am or what I am not. You have no authority over Kurt when it comes to who he sees and who he doesn't see. You are the one bothering me, not Kurt, and if you don't back the fuck off, I am going to turn around, strip Kurt naked, and use my trouty mouth to show you how fucking straight I really am. So take your homophobic ass, and get the hell out of here! I _dare_ you to say these things around your girlfriend who has two dads you stupid fuck!"

Finn's face was a strange puce color, and he looked as though he'd been drinking one too many screwdrivers the night before.

"You're gay?"

"Why do I have to announce what I am? Why does it matter if I'm gay, straight, bisexual, or a transgender. Why would _you_ care if I want to do a goat? It's none of your business, and don't worry I don't look at your junk. You are not my type in any way."

"He cheated on Blaine-"

"_And_ it was fucking funny. I laughed my ass off because that little shit as far as I'm concerned deserved it."

"You think so?"

"I know so and you don't get it because you're too stupid and messed in the head to get it. You might have been a friend, but if you continue this I will no longer acknowledge you as anything but a homophobic asshole. I'd like to see you explain this to Burt."

Finn flinched, and Kurt's eyes narrowed. "There will be no explaining to anyone. You Finn Hudson will stay away from me, and only ever be cordial to me when we are in front of our parents or when we have to be near one another in glee. However, outside of that _you_ don't talk to me."

"K-"

"You don't look at me, you don't approach me, and if you do – _oh,_ Finn Hudson if you do I will make your life such hell that all you will be doing for the rest of your pathetic life is scrubbing shit off the floors of the local McDonald's bathroom, and then when I'm done with you, I'll ruin your girlfriend."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I will. You do not want to cross me. You are so stupid to not heed my dad's warning. He gave you one very clearly without being threatening. You fuck with me, and I'll not only end you, but Rachel Berry will find herself singing at a local bar for tips from the nearest drunk. Are we clear, Finn Hudson?"

Finn wanted to fight back. He wanted to say something, but the bitch look on Kurt's face told him everything. Kurt would destroy him from the inside, and he'd take Rachel down to.

"Clear," he muttered, and then he ran from the room leaving Sam blinking.

Kurt calmed down considerably once the air was clear, and he turned, and smiled beautifully at Sam. "Sorry you had to hear that, Love."

Sam said nothing as he stepped into Kurt's personal space, and uncaring of morning dragon breath, he crushed their lips passionately together. "Can I have you?" he asked pulling back fractionally. "I know that I said I'd wait, but I really want you as mine. I swear never to hurt you."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, and he sighed softly as he leaned forward kissing Sam again. "Do you have a bitch kink or something?"

"Don't know," Sam said wrinkling his nose confused. "Maybe I do, but I also have a Kurt kink. I understand if you really want to wait it out-"

"Sammy," Kurt caressed his cheek lovingly. "You noticed me when the others did not. You cared."

"Of course I care, Kurt I-" But he was hushed again with a finger to his lips. He loved those fingers, and nibbled down on the tip causing Kurt to snicker. "Really should watch what you put in front of my Trouty mouth."

"Is that a double entendre, Sammy?"

"Uh... it would be if I knew what that meant."

Kurt laughed softly, and nodded. "You can have me because I don't think my heart would forgive me if I said no. I guess I'm eating my words from last night." How could he say no to Sam? He wasn't sure if it was possible.

"I'll take it easy on you, I promise."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Samuel, if you even try to take it easy on me I'll have you pinned to my bed and tied up to the bedposts. _Trust me_, I don't need any man taking it easy on me."

oOo

The Lima Bean was filled with afternoon students from McKinley, and other schools around the area. Kurt manuevered expertly through the crowd carrying two cups of coffee, and balancing a small box of snacks at the same time.

He yelped when Sebastian snatched the box, and glared childishly at him. "What?"

Sebastian continued to glare, and then turned the glare on the gorgeous Trouty mouth sitting in the corner with his leg crossed over his knee lazily.

"Oh," Kurt said and then smiled sweetly as he placed his and Sam's coffee down. "If you wanted coffee, cocksucker you could have just told me."

Sam blinked and stared up at Sebastian who was full on pouting now with his arms crossed.

"It's not fair, bitch!" Sebastian scowled dropping into a seat across from them.

"You sound like a petulant child being denied a cookie," Kurt teased placing a chocolate chip muffin in front of Sebastian wordlessly.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?'

"Yeah, he's jealous."

"Sorry, dude, he's mine."

Sebastian glared again, and Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "No, no sweetie. He's not jealous because you have me. He's jealous because I won't share you."

Sam snorted as he blew gently on the steaming cup of coffee. "Really?"

"He wants a threesome _really_ badly."

"He told you this?" Sam asked idly.

"Nope, best friends read each other," Kurt said smugly. "And I happen to know every expression that Sebastian makes, and what they mean."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Cocksucker."

"I will have to say that you are a better cocksucker than I will ever be."

Sam spluttered into his drink, and Kurt's cheeks burned a little as he crossed his leg over his knee, and slipped his foot behind Sam's calf.

"You have the pretty lips, however, I wonder who is better." He looked over at Sam as the glare receded, and a fire of interest sparked in his eyes. "You do have quite the mouth on you, Bieber boy."

Kurt snickered, and Sam arched an eyebrow. "I wish I could answer that."

Sebastian gawked. "You two? _What the fuck!_ Kurt, I am very ashamed of you."

"Sebastian, I can't very well have sex with Sam when my dad's in town! You know how loud I am." He also didn't want to have Sam in the back seat of his car. He wanted them to take their time.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "That's true."

Now, Sam was getting pouty. "Hey! Come on now, don't make me jealous!" he whined as Kurt pressed a kiss to his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry baby."

Sam shook his head. "It's cool, at least I have something to look forward to." He wrapped his arm around Kurt's frame, and pulled him into his chest.

Sebastian made a face. "_Ick_, relationships. I thought you were sick of them."

"Sam cured me, and Dr. Jacobs to."

"Yeah, speaking of – that's one fine piece of ass," Sebastian said leaning forward. "Think you can give me some tips? He likes to run from me."

Kurt gave a hum as Sam's fingers began to play with the ends of his hair. It felt nice being touched, and he hoped that one of these days Sebastian could understand that relationships could be worth it if the right person was involved.

"Sweetness."

"Huh?"

"He likes them sweet. Dr. Daniel Jacobs is an honorable man, and he doesn't like to be chased by guys who _might_ be underage. You terrify him, Sebby."

"I do?"

"Yes."

Sebastian huffed. "Damn. You still won't share this one?" He leered toward Sam.

Sam shook his head as Kurt once again denied him. He was getting used to Sebastian's sex mouth. The more he listened to Kurt and Sebastian snark at each other the more he realized why the two needed one another. For some reason Sam didn't feel threatened.

Maybe it was because Kurt was leaning so closely into him or because that slim hand was clasped onto his inner thigh like he was desperate not to let him go. Kurt's eyes said a lot too because whenever they gazed at him it was spine tingling and refreshing.

"Fine, I'll back off, don't worry Bieber boy. You're bitch is safe."

Sam chortled. "I already knew that. Besides, I need someone to talk to about what to expect..."

"SAM!" Kurt yelped as Sebastian began to go into vivid detail what Kurt was like during sex.

Kurt groaned, and hung his head in shame. He knew Sebastian's mouth would come back to bite him, literally.


	10. Resolution

_**Resolution**_

Sam sat in glee with his arms folded across his chest lazily. He was between Santana and Puck who had become his unspoken guards in the fight against blasphemous remarks against Kurt.

Mostly, it was Rachel and Blaine who seemed to believe that Kurt was now the Anti-Christ.

Mr. Schuester had begged him on more than one occasion to talk sense into Kurt, but Sam had blatantly refused to even ask because Kurt was happy.

Finn flinched whenever Kurt's name was mentioned. He often gave an unflattering yelp, and whipped his head around fearfully before letting out a sigh of relief.

Sam watched Blaine occasionally, and noticed subtle touches between him and Rachel. He almost felt sorry for Finn if the doofus hadn't stepped into such hot water with Kurt. Finn could have been so much to Kurt if he had tried, but he hadn't because of his irrational fear of turning gay.

The longer Sam watched the more he wondered if Blaine was really gay. Sure, he dressed like a ten-year-old, but Artie didn't dress much better, and he was as straight as a ruler. Maybe Blaine was bisexual or maybe he was flamboyantly straight. He seemed to like Rachel an awful lot, and that was all kinds of confusing, and terrifying at the same time.

He would hate to see what kind of children they would have, and shuddered visibly as Mr. Schuester finally graced them with his ever-late presence.

After practice, Sam headed for the door with a wave to Santana and Puck. He found Kurt waiting lazily against the wall. He was wearing the most outrageous blue and white checked skinny pants, and a white loose fitting blouse type with many wrinkles in it. Sam didn't know what it was called, but the kicker were the boots that had a bunch of silver buckles, and the hat, which was a dark blue fedora, and it hid one of his eyes.

"Hey," Sam said trying to tame the heat in his pants as he looped his arm around Kurt, and kissed him softly in greeting.

"Hi to you to, Sammy."

There hadn't been much shock when Sam and Kurt were seen together, and Sam's arm remain firmly planted around Kurt's waist. The glee kids all expected it after the unconventional outburst, and anyone else outside of that didn't matter.

Quinn had given them a knowing look, and Mercedes while sad, had smiled in understanding before walking away with Shane on her arm.

Kurt was pleased to see that she hadn't taken it personally. He really loved Mercedes, and he always would, but he wasn't so sure if they would ever be the same. Not because of Sam, but because of everything as a whole.

Kurt tossed Sam the keys to the Navigator making the boy's eyes light up. "I can drive?"

"Mhmm, besides, I'm going to have to learn to be driven around. I mean, I'm going to be a star, and driving myself would look so plebeian," he teased with a sly smile.

Sam chuckled as he tossed his things in the back. "Then I shall be your personal chauffeur."

"Amongst _other_ things," Kurt said slipping into the passenger's seat.

The house was completely empty once more, and Kurt sighed as he fell against the bed. He held one foot up, and smiled when Sam unzipped it, and tugged it off. "Tired?"

He switched his foot with the other. "Mhmm," Kurt tilted his head, and watched Sam's fingers move across his zipper. There was a content smile on the boy's face that made Kurt's heart speed a little faster.

Once Kurt was freed of the restricted leather, he circled his legs around Sam's waist, and tugged him forward causing him to gasp and fall on top of Kurt. He broke his fall with his hands on either side, and arched an eyebrow.

"I think we should make most of the afternoon," he said licking Sam's chin teasingly. "I'd like to feel you now, inside of me."

Sam shivered when Kurt used his lower register. He dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and groaned when it was sucked.

Kurt's fingers worked at the buttons on Sam's shirt as they traded deep kisses back and forth. Each article of clothing was slowly tossed off to the side, until they were completely naked. Kurt forced them into a sitting position, and he straddled Sam's lap, and teasingly worked their cocks together in a rhythm.

Sam's eyes rolled, and his muscles twitched whenever Kurt's fingers scratched his shoulders and biceps. _Oh wow!_ Sam let out a strangled groan when Kurt trailed kisses down his chest, and circled his tongue around his nipple.

Sam jerked when Kurt rolled his hips causing his cock to swell underneath Kurt's teasing. Each kiss became more heated, and their tongues moved out of tandem as Kurt nibbled down on his bottom lip.

He gasped when Kurt pushed him down onto the bed, and he groaned when his cock was teased, and the look in Kurt's eyes – oh shit! He was in for it.

"You'll be in me, but I'm going to fuck you," he said bending down to kiss Sam. "I'll be in control."

"Okay..." Sam was having a hard time coming up with anything to say. His head was getting fogged, and he was becoming delirious. More kisses and licks made their way down his body, and he moaned loudly when Kurt's mouth swallowed his cock. "_Oh, Fucking Hell!_" That tongue – _oh – damn,_ if Kurt wasn't careful Sam was going to ruin it by busting in countertenor's very delicious mouth.

Kurt slipped his fingers into the satchel on the bag, and pulled out the lubrication and condom. All the times he'd been with Sebastian unexpectedly had left Kurt prepared for anything. As he sucked and lolled around on Sam's healthy cock, he used his fingers to prepare himself, and moaned against Sam. He'd never touched himself while sucking anyone off, and damn if it wasn't kind of hot.

Sam was sitting up, and watching, his eyes wide, and his mouth open hungrily. Kurt was touching himself, and that was so fucking hot. His hands fell into Kurt's soft hair, and he tugged unconsciously as Kurt tilted sideways, and opened his legs so that Sam could get a better view.

"Fuck that's hot..."

"Told you," Kurt's throat vibrated against his cock, and he bucked. "I'm in control."

Sam ran his hand along Kurt's slim stomach, and curled around his cock causing the moans to escalate. He took hold of Kurt's leg, and spread it further, and his fingers soaked up the lubrication as he added one of his to Kurt's making him roll his hips.

He tugged chin up to eye level, and licked Kurt's mouth. Kurt easily slid the condom on, and mounted him slowly.

"_Fuck..._" Not only was he still tight, but Kurt was so fucking hot. He could feel it through the condom because they were extra thin.

As Kurt's body got used to the size and filled sensation, he shoved Sam back down, and began to gyrate furiously making their moans mix together as Kurt aimed for the prostate every time, and was rewarded with an addicting zing.

Sam was as vocal as Kurt, and had no problem letting his voice know exactly how he was feeling.

"Kurt – slow down – I'm going -"

"_No!_" Kurt laid down on top of Sam, and slowed. "Do not come yet," he ordered harshly.

Sam groaned at the demand, and kissed Kurt hard as he slowed his breathing. God, Kurt was going to kill him, but hell if Sam wasn't ready. He was so stiff that he feared the condom would bust as he gripped the base in attempt to stop the threatening flow.

Kurt still on him, and he gritted his teeth as he nodded for the boy to continue.

"_Ah,_ _shit_!" Sam reached took hold of Kurt's back with one hand as Kurt began to impale himself on his cock. "Fuck – Kurt – _please_!"

"_Ah, ah_. Don't you dare, not yet. Do I have to invest in a cock cage, Sammy?" he teased as he gripped Sam's jaw, and licked his pleading lips.

"Yes?"

Kurt laughed as he slowed down enough to give Sam time to calm down. "I like your answer."

Sam groaned. "Kurt – you – oh my God! What did you just do?"

Kurt had wiggled himself against Sam experimentally. "Oh, nothing." He reached back, and gently stroked Sam's balls making the control worse. "Do I have to teach you control?"

"Yes," Sam croaked. "You have a lot to teach me."

"I guess I do."

Sam sat up again, and started kissing Kurt desperately until they became biting and bruising. Kurt was once again bouncing on him, moans and whimpers flowing into Sam's mouth every few seconds until the Diva let it all go across his chest.

Sam's grip was so tight that the air was about to leave Kurt's body, and although he didn't mind, he knew Sam was at the end when there was a strangled cry against his lips, and teeth bit down on his lip.

"_Hn_? Did you finally end your suffering?" Kurt teased running his fingers through Sam's hair. It was sweaty, but he didn't care.

Sam was shaking more than Kurt, and when he fell back to the bed, he was staring back with a wild look. He nodded slowly.

Kurt's eyes narrowed at what he was seeing. "You were a virgin!"

Sam chuckled. "You thought I wasn't?" he asked hoarsely. His throat hurt, he had never screamed so much. He pulled Kurt back down on him, and kissed his shoulder. "_Really?_"

"But, you were with Santana! And you were a stripper, and you said you learned things while you were in Kentucky."

Sam laughed some more, and continued to press kisses on Kurt, his hands running up and down the slick soft body on top of him. He didn't think he'd ever tire of Kurt's weight. It was nice and warm. "She dumped me after I refuse to give into her. She was insulted. I have learned a lot, but I never had actual sex. A few make-outs and blow jobs was about it. I watched a lot of porn so I wouldn't hurt you."

"Me? You thought of me while in Kentucky?"

"I always thought about you. You were always on my mind. I was just too stupid to say anything."

Kurt rested his chin on Sam's shoulders. His backside was burning all to hell, but now it was also buzzing with the after sex feeling. "You weren't stupid, Sammy."

"Yeah, I was. I let Finn get to me, and I was worried about Blaine. Fuck, if I had been thinking straight, I'd have taken you the second I returned."

"Hm, I doubt that. If you were thinking 'straight' we wouldn't be in this situation."

Sam shook his head. "I do want you. I really really want you, Kurt. I want you to be mine, and I know it sounds cheesy and goofy, and I'm not experienced like Sebastian or-" he was cut off when Kurt's hand held his mouth shut.

"You need to stop that line of thinking right now, Sammy before I get angry. You don't want me angry, sweetie." Sam merely blinked, and Kurt smiled gently. "I won't say that Sebastian meant nothing because then I'd be lying, and I won't lie to you. If he has taught me one thing its to stop lying and face the truth. Sebastian was there in my time of need, and he gave me what I needed. I enjoyed being with him, but I do not and will not want to be with him romantically. He is not that kind of guy, and the two of us would likely kill each other. I want you too Sammy. You were the first real crush that counted, and you were always around. However, there is a big difference between you and Sebastian Smythe."

Sam could only arch an eyebrow. He was feeling a little light headed, and he grimaced as he reached down and tugged the condom off his cock wordlessly.

"I refused to take you in the back seat of my car. I didn't want that with you. I wanted you here on my bed so that I could have all of you. Besides, one of us needs to be experienced otherwise we could hurt each other!" He let go of Sam's mouth. "Now, are you going to be a good boy, and stop saying things like that?"

"Yeah, I'll stop, but I can't promise to be a good boy. I might be ready to go again in about an hour. I have a lot of time to make up for."

"You think you're up to the challenge?"

"Oh, I know I am." He then grabbed Kurt's sides, and began to tickle him causing the boy to scream out in laughter as he thrashed from side to side. "See? I'm not very good, and you move so nicely against me."

"Sammy!" Kurt shouted fall backwards onto the bed between Sam's legs. "Stop! Stop!"

"Stop, stop," Sam mocked as his fingers dug in. "Say please, Kurty."

"_P – Please!_" He breathed with a pitiful whine as Sam's evil hands rested. "That – _no!_ That was mean."

"I know. But your laugh is cute."

Kurt grumbled. "It is not."

"It is. I don't hear it often."

"I haven't had much to laugh about, until recently."

"I'll make you laugh, every day."

"Is that a promise?" Kurt sat up, and took the condom, and tossed it in the trash beside the bed.

"It's a Na'vi Oath!" Sam saluted.

oOo

The door to the office clicked softly, and Dr. Jacobs watched from the corner as a tall scared teenage boy waltzed through the room nervously. He was very familiar, and he had been waiting this whole time for _this_ boy to come to him.

He tilted his head to the side, and observed the boy who looked as though he were going to flee any second. Just like he had with Kurt, he stepped out quietly behind the boy.

"Don't run."

The muscular guy jumped, and his eyes went wide. "_Fuck!_ Holy shit! Where did you come from?" His fear drained and was replaced by broken pride.

"Welcome to my office, David, right?"

Dave frowned. "Yeah, a friend recommended me."

Dr. Jacobs smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke?"

He sat the ice cold coke down on the table, and he waved his hand for Dave to sit. Once they were seated, he watched the boy like he had so many others as he nervously took a big gulp of his soda.

"I have not looked at your file. I do not like scripts."

Dave frowned. "Oh, uh, well – you probably already know about me."

Dr. Jacobs arched an eyebrow. "Tell me what I know."

"I tried to kill myself," he confessed quietly. "That's the first time I've been able to really say it, you know? At the time it was so dark, and I saw no way out. You'll probably tell me that's really stupid, and there's always other options though right?"

"No," Dr. Jacobs said clasping his hands together. "You already know this, why should I tell you something that you already understand?"

"I – I kind of wanted to talk about everything. I – I used to be a really horrible person. I was mean, and I was brutal to the only person that could possibly help me."

Dr. Jacobs gave no sign that he knew about Kurt, and continued to listen as Dave told him everything in much greater detail than Kurt ever did.

By the end of the hour, Dave was crying.

"You inspired him," Dr. Jacobs said quietly causing Dave's head to snap up.

"Huh?"

"Kurt recommended you to me, didn't he?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, we've been talking. He – he wants to set me up with this guy, Chandler is his name. He says he thinks Chandler would be good for me because he's hyper and nice. I don't know, I'm still afraid, and I haven't gotten over Fancy."

"Why do you think that is?"

Dave's shoulders relaxed, and he looked straight at his hands. "I – I guess some part of me wants to hold on, and hope. I know its not possible. He told me all about Evans. Evans never hurt Fancy, but I did. Perhaps, I'll give Chandler a try. If Kurt likes him maybe I will."

"Kurt is important to you?"

Dave nodded. "He is. He woke me up out of my nightmare. Everything is still so crazy, and I can't decide whether to go back to school or not. I don't want to, but I might have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"That's what Fancy said. He thinks I should come back to McKinley. I try not to care you know? About what others think, but its hard. All I want to do is play football, and get out of school. Kurt reminded me why suicide was stupid, and I guess... I guess I want to make him proud. I owe it to him."

"Then find happiness, David. It's the best thing for you and for Kurt."

"But how? Where do I start?"

"Anywhere. It's not hard."

"Isn't it?"

"Being happy is only as hard as you make it. If you keep beating yourself up over the past then you'll never get anywhere in the present or future. You have to let it go, David. I'm sure Kurt would agree with me."

"He found happiness. I never liked that asshole," Dave scowled. "He was always weird about Fancy. The way he acted, it wasn't right. I barely knew him, but I didn't like him. I might have been jealous, but I saw something that first meeting. Something that warned me off, and I can't explain it. Maybe – maybe that's why I kissed Fancy by force, and perhaps that's why I threatened him. I didn't trust Anderson, but I trusted Fancy. I'll always trust Fancy."

Dr. Jacobs was amazed at the hold that Kurt had on all these people around him. The boy had come in here weeks ago in so upset and lost. He thought that no one wanted or appreciated him in anyway. That was far from true, and looking at David Karofsky sitting before him confessing things that he would probably never confess to anyone else made Dr. Jacobs feel a little envy for this Sam Evans.

Kurt was definitely was something.

When Dave left with a promise to return Thursday, Dr. Jacobs went to his office to see Kurt's file sitting on his desk. Kurt wasn't coming back. He was too strong and stubborn, and Dr. Jacobs wondered if there would ever be anyone like that boy. He was inspirational, and he would continue to inspire others around him. That was no easy feat. It took a lot to impress Daniel Jacobs. He had seen a lot, and he had experienced a lot.

He'd gone through what David had gone through, and only survived by the skin of his teeth. That was why he was here in such an out of the way city. He wanted to help as many kids as he could so that they didn't become victim, and if he had to break a couple tiny rules or go to unconventional means to get results then he would do it because he had been one of these kids.

His musings were interrupted by a buzz from his phone. He chuckled when he opened the message.

_**From Sebastian: Meet me tonight at Scandals? **_

Smiling, Dr. Daniel Jacobs closed Kurt's file.

* * *

_**A/N: As I said in chapter one, this story was never meant to be long. It was written one night in 30-35 hours straight. A lot of caffeine, no sleep, and anger over how Kurt had become a little too tame for my liking. I fell in love with Kurt's sassy attitude, and the icy bitch he could be when he was wronged. I loved how he used to stand up for himself, but then he started to change, and I was saddened. Now, it's time to finish my other stories.**_ **Ciao**!


End file.
